What Hurts The Most
by Jazzita
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo, durante ello, Ash ha logrado su objetivo de una vez por todas: Ser un Maestro Pokémon. En su regreso de nueva cuenta a su ciudad natal, se dará cuenta que las personas y los sentimientos cambian sin pensarlo. #18 Parte II
1. Sombra

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 1 **

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

Es un orgullo inmenso volver a casa después de tantos años de esfuerzo y lágrimas para que Ash se convirtiera en lo que una vez fue un sueño. Un maestro Pokemon. Lentamente abre la puerta y lo primero con lo que se encuentra es a su mayor soporte y su tesoro más preciado: Su madre. El chico sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacía sus cálidos y suaves brazos. Unas lágrimas empezaron a invadir el rostro de una madre orgullosa del triunfo de su hijo. En unos momentos, el chico se conmovió y sus sentimientos atravesaron su Ego para llorar con ella. ¿Quién dijo que los hombres no deben llorar?.

-Mamá ¡Al fin lo logré! ¡Lo logré! –Mirando directamente hacía aquellos ojos que le daban seguridad como la primera vez que partió en busca de ese sueño.

-Mi niño ¡Tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo orgullosa que estoy amor!.

_Mi niño._Odiaba que le dijera así, pero ¿Qué más da?, era un momento tan maravilloso para ambos que el chico se ahorro aquel pensamiento. La puerta que conducía hacia su patio, marcaba a una sombra que trataba de entrar al hogar. Pronto se percató que había sido descubierta, por lo que salió huyendo y el instinto protector de Ash hacia su madre. Hizo seguir a aquel sujeto encubierto por todo pueblo Paleta, era tan veloz que llegó un punto en que el chico, sin más fuerzas en sí, lo dejó ir para poder descansar y se echó entre un pasto que había por ahí

-¿Ash? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó un chico que pasaba por ahí en un carrito de Golf. _Qué Ironía._ Aunque Ash no estaba seguro, tenía un presentimiento de que ese alguien era muy conocido para él…

-¿Ga…ry? ¿Gary? –El maestro Pokemon dijo algo tímido. Quizá y se había confundido.

-¿Porqué lo dudas?, por supuesto, Ash. ¡Caray! ¿Necesitas una mano? –Gary extendió su mano en señal de apoyo, Ketchum sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó. Ambos subieron al carrito. Durante el recorrido de nueva cuenta a "casa", Ash no paraba de lamentarse a sí mismo…

-¡Es que se me escapó de las manos! –decía desesperado más para sí mismo que para Oak.

-Quizá habrás cambiado algo físicamente, pero para mí, ¡sigues siendo igual de terco! –Gary bufó. Ay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian.

-Déjame en paz –Ash se cruzó de brazos, cómo si los 20 años de vida que tenía Ash no hubiera escuchado algo así de Gary.

-¿Dejarte?, lo que necesitas en este momento es que se te baje la menopausia. ¡Ja!.

Gary acababa de terminar sus estudios de profesor Pokemon al igual que Ketchum y por razones del destino. Gary decidió descansar en su ciudad natal después de años estresantes de preparación que hoy en día dieron resultado.

Oak detuvo el auto frente un pequeño hospital.

-¿Eh? ¿Un hospital?, ¡Tú habías dicho que íbamos a casa, no a este lugar!

-Prefiero llevarte aquí a que luego te deshidrates y me echen la culpa de todo a mí. Anda, entremos. Ash, sin muchos ánimos, entró al hospital mientras Gary tomaba su celular y hacía una breve llamada a Delia. En menos de lo que Gary pensaba, ella ya se encontraba en el lugar, cuestionando a Gary de miles de preguntas.

-¡Ash!, ¡Oh mi amor!, por favor ya no vuelvas a hacer algo así, recuerda que las cosas han cambiado y tú estás expuesto a un montón de cosas que desconocemos. ¡No quiero ni pensar que te hubiera pasado si Gary no te encuentra por estos lugares!.

-Mamá, estoy bien. Ya pasó.

-Bien, parece que todo el mal ya pasó, te dejo Ash, recuerda que soy un tipo ocupado. –dijo Gary.

-¡Gracias Gary por salvarte la vida a mi hijo! –comentó Delia.

-No es nada. Yo sólo lo encontré por ahí, es todo.

Y todo el mundo regresó a sus casas. Era noche y Ash aún tenía esa pregunta que se recorría su mente una y otra vez. -¿Quién era aquélla sombra?- Una opción podría ser el equipo Rocket de nuevo, pero ¿Una sola persona en lugar de tres?. Era raro. Segunda opción: Alguien que quería hacerle alguna broma pesada disfrazada. Eran tantas teorías que terminaban confundiéndolo más y caer dónde inició. El tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente, desde que Ash no había visto a sus amigos personalmente desde hace algún tiempo. Por lo que lo recompensaba con e-mails escribiéndoles sus aventuras y viceversa. May se había convertido en una de las mejores coordinadoras Pokemon al igual que Dawn. Tracey, era un dibujante Pokemon profesional, Brock seguía con su pasión de Criador Pokemon, Max estaba en proceso de ser un maestro Pokemon y Misty…Misty, Misty, la persona que Ash más había extrañado durante todos estos años…

_A la mañana siguiente en otro lugar…_

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Bienvenidos a mi primer Fic Pokemon dedicado al Pallet y el Poke ^^, espero que les guste y dejen Review porfa =P

Por cierto: Esta historia continuará...


	2. Confusiones y Olvidos

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo ****2**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

_A la mañana siguiente en otro lugar…_

-Querido Ash…¡No!, eso suena muy cursi. Ash, ¿Cómo has estado?, espero que bien…¡NO!, no tiene sentimiento. –Una chica se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banda de un grandioso estadio acuático donde escribía oraciones, que, al parecer, no le gustaban y volvía a empezar de nuevo.

-¿Porqué mejor no escribes nada y le llegas de sorpresa?. ¡Ya no te compliques la vida!.

-¡Daisy! ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que necesito tener privacidad cuando escribo cartas?! – La chica pelirroja enfureció.

-¡Lo siento Misty!, es que pasaba por ahí y cuando escuché que hablabas contigo misma en voz alta, tenía que quedarme a verte. Ja ja.

El rostro de Misty cambió. Sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana que no eran más que la verdad. Teniendo hermanas así y hablando en voz alta, en verdad ¿Cómo no se iban a enterar?.

-Descuida, creo que ya lo comprendí. Perdón.

-Bien hermanita, ya que esto aquí ¿Qué piensas hacer?.

-No tengo muchas ideas en estos días, por lo que creo que tomaré tu idea de llegarle sorpresa. Ya que la primera idea no resultó. –Misty bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¡¿No resultó?!, ¡Pero si todas nosotras habíamos pensado que estabas con él en esos momentos y todo eso!. –Daisy se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-No tuve el valor suficiente. Ash se miraba tan feliz al lado de su madre, y luego llegar yo de golpe, no quería arruinar el momento. Luego, ni siquiera me reconoció y me siguió por un montón de tiempo que no sé cómo pude tener tanta fuerza de voluntad para correr de esa manera.

-Ash fue esa fuerza de voluntad… ¡ja! ¡Cómo no te iba a reconocer con ese disfraz que traías puesto!.

-¡Lo que sea!, me voy de aquí. –Misty molesta, tomó su cuaderno para tomar otro destino.

-¡Hey Misty!, ¿Soy tu hermana mayor recuerdas?, las hermanas se quieren y se apoyan, _¡pero la curiosidad mató al Phsyduck!_ –Daisy gritó. Misty paró su andar y giró hacia sus espaldas para ver de nuevo a su hermana.

-_"La curiosidad mató al gato" _Daisy. –Misty soltó una risita tímida. Al parecer, le causaba algo de gracia que un dicho tan popular como ese fuera modificado de tan peculiar manera. La ira de la pelirroja había bajado sobre su irritante hermana llegando a perdonarla por sus acciones y seguir con su camino para descansar no sin antes empacar algunas cosas. Esta vez, era para quedarse unos días en quién sabe dónde pero ella sólo quería pasar el tiempo con él.

Mientras tanto en pueblo paleta…

Un _"Toc toc" _delicadamente, se hace escuchar en la habitación del joven Ketchum. Tres, Cuatro toques a la puerta, pero nada. Delia no tuvo más remedio que entrar por la fuerza a despertar a su hijo que estaba aún en brazos de Morfeo.

-Ash…hijo, levántate ya. Es muy tarde.

-Mamá, ¡son mis vacaciones! –Ash tomó su almohada para ponerla encima de su cabeza. Lo que menos quería era tener que despegarse de su cama y ver rayos solares. Su madre, disgustada, le arrebató el objeto que lo protegía y soltó la frase de una vez por todas.

-Gary está en la sala. ¿Qué le digo entonces?. –El Ketchum menor despertó de golpe tras haber escuchado el nombre "Gary". ¿Qué hacía él en casa?. Oak no era de esas personas que esperaban pacientemente por Ash, si no, todo lo contrario.

-¡¿Gary?¡, bien, dile que bajo en seguida por favor. –Delia asintió, mientras Ash se cambiaba de ropa, hacía el enorme esfuerzo por recordar el porqué de su visita, pero no hubo alguna respuesta de parte de su mente. Ya habían pasado diez minutos cuando abrió la puerta y llegar a la sala. Oak, miró su reloj.

-Hasta que te resignaste en salir Ash. Sigues siendo igual de patético con esas llegadas tarde. Bien, por lo menos ¿Recuerdas porque estoy aquí y no haciendo cosas más importantes?.

-Lamento la demora…y no recordar tu llegada. –Ash esquivó la mirada de Oak y puso las manos en sus bolsillos. –Bien… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos y me cuentas todo en el camino Gary? –Oak no dijo nada y sólo acompaño al maestro Pokemon a la puerta de salida de la residencia.

-A ver, permíteme refrescarte la memoria _"¡Hey Gary!, esta vez que soy maestro Pokemon, sé que podré vencerte, ¡dame la oportunidad y verás!"_ y hoy es el día que dijiste.

-¿Yo dije eso? –Ash preguntó confundido. -¡Bien Gary! ¿Qué más da?, ahora que estamos en este bosque…¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!.

-¡Pika-Pika! –El fiel amigo Pokemon de Ash, había aparecido para entrar en combate.

-¿Pikachu?, que raro, primera vez que lo veo por aquí. ¡Ve Electivire!.

Con ambos Pokemon en el campo de combate, era el momento de iniciar la batalla. Pikachu empezó a atacar con una bola de hierro que al principio, parecía efectivo pero sólo marcaba el inicio de una posible derrota, el ambiente se ponía tenso y Ash rogaba por que Pikachu sobreviviera lo suficiente. Al final, Ketchum resultó ganador.

-¡Sí! ¡Ganamos Pikachu! –Ash corrió a abrazar al Pokemon con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades Ash, vaya que has mejorado bastante –Gary felicitó al joven con un abrazo. _Un dulce abrazo._

Todos los Pokemon con los que ambos chicos cargaban, fueron a dar un pequeño paseo por el lugar. Dejándolos sentados en medio de la naturaleza.

-Wow, Gary, hueles excelente ¡tienes que decirme dónde compras esa loción! –dijo Ash.

-Es un secreto, hay cosas que se deben mantener así.

-¡No seas payaso!, ¿Acaso ya no confías en nadie? ¿Ni en mí? –El maestro Pokemon siguió insistiendo.

-¿En ti?, No sé si debería… -Ash se molestó un poco tras de respuesta de Gary. ¿Cómo después de tantos años de conocerse decía esas cosas?, no señor, el chico no es quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-¿Estás seguro? –Ash empujó a su amigo al pasto y empezó a buscar entre todos los bolsillos que contenía la ropa de Oak.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Acaso eres gay o algo parecido? –Gary se movía de un lugar a otro para salir, pero Ash lo tenía acorralado estando encima de él. Al parecer, no le importaba lo que Gary decía.

-Me he disfrazado de mucama, de chicas tantas veces, que esto no me molesta ¡ja!, ya he buscado y no está ¿Dónde la tienes?.

-¡Dónde tengo qué!, rayos…estaré traumado de por vida por esto.

-¿No recuerdas?

-Oh ¡Perdona por no recordar lo que buscar Señor olvidadizo!

-¿Qué?, oh ¡Cállate Gary!...¿Te suena…algo así como la mitad de una pokebola? –Ash se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías? ¿La mitad de ella?, pudiste haberme dicho eso. La tengo en casa de mi abuelo Ash.

-Era más divertido ver tu cara súper roja señor Gary Oak. –Ash con una risita, soltó a Gary de una vez por todas. Justo a tiempo cuando los Pokemon regresaron de nuevo con algunas frutas del lugar.

-¡A comer! –Dijo Ash sin más preocupaciones.

Ahora el que se ponía a pensar cosas, era Gary sobre al acto que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué pasaría si Misty se enterara que Ash hizo…?, ¡No!, bueno, Oak solo trató de llevar equilibrar sus pensamientos durante el resto del día.

* * *

**_Comentarios de la autora:_**

¡Hola!, he aquí otro cap, perdonen la demora, es que estaba en mis examenes xD. Bien, en lo personal, me agradó como me quedo este cap. Pallet xD (Ya va el poke, dejen que Misty llegue al pueblo y verán xD)

Gracias x sus Review's ^^, espero que disfruten este cap ^^

XOXO

**_-Jazz_**


	3. Te extraño

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 3**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

Una larga espera, pero valió la pena. Misty ya se encontraba en Pueblo Paleta y esta vez, haría las cosas bien. Cuando menos lo pensó, tenía en frente la casa de Ash. Tocó la puerta principal de los Ketchum llena de esperanza.

- ¡MISTY!, ¡Pero qué alegría verte de nuevo! –Delia reaccionó asombrada ante la presencia de la chica, hacía tiempo que no la veía y Ash no era de esas personas que le gustaban tomar fotografías. Ambas se dieron un abrazo en señal de saludo.

- Lo mismo digo Delia. Quisiera preguntarle algo…

- ¿Es Ash? –Misty asintió. – Me apena decírtelo, pero no se encuentra en casa. Gary también está en el pueblo y ya sabes cómo son esos dos. Hmm…no tengo idea a qué hora vuelvan, ¿porqué no te quedas hasta que llegué mi hijo? –Delia le ofreció pasar amablemente a la chica.

"Son cosas de niños" pensó Misty ante el hecho que Ash se encontraba con Oak. Ya adentro de la pequeña sala, la líder de gimnasio decidió comentarle a Delia sobre el plan que tenía en mente de sorprenderlo, pero no sería tan fácil, necesitaba el permiso de la madre para quedarse en la residencia Ketchum y, afortunadamente para la chica, la respuesta a su pregunta fue un SI rotundo. Si Delia decidiera escoger a nuera, siempre había pensado en Misty sin lugar a dudas. Pero estaba la parte cruda del plan: esconderse de Ash a toda costa hasta que aquél "Día sorpresivo llegara". Tenía que hacer una buena jugada para que alguien tan inteligente cómo él, no llegara a verla.

Un motor anunciaba la llegada del joven Ketchum a casa, Misty estaba aterrada, no había pensado aún en qué lugar esconderse. Por lo que lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento fue correr y esconderse debajo de la cama de la habitación Ash.

-Vamos Gary… ¡Lo de hoy fue divertidísimo! , ¿Nos vemos mañana? –Ambos chicos ya se encontraban dentro de la habitación con vasos de Agua.

- No. Te recuerdo que aún con vacaciones tengo una vida, tengo proyectos y no estoy para batallas Pokemon a diario. – Gary trató de justificarse, pero Ash se acercaba peligrosamente a él acorralándolo de nuevo, está vez con una de las esquinas de la habitación. Ese acto de nuevo…el corazón de Oak empezó acelerarse sin saber exactamente cuál era la razón. Nerviosismo o…Atracción, quizá era mejor que su cabeza actuará y no sentimientos tontos. La curiosidad invadía a la pelirroja, algo pasaba en ese momento pero era muy arriesgado, sacar afuera aunque sea, un pequeño mechón de cabello.

- ¿Y cómo está Misty? – Oak, cambió la conversación drásticamente. Ash lo dejó, pero la mirada de él , había cambiado: enérgica por una helada, seria, nostálgica. Dirigiéndose a su ventana para apreciar al cielo.

- Misty…sería demasiado pedir volverla a ver, por eso trato de no pensar más en ella. Cada vez que pienso en ella, sólo me hace reprocharme a mí mismo por mi cobardía.

- Justo como me lo suponía. Las cartas con Ash Ketchum no son suficientes. –Dijo Gary ya más aliviado y con esos toques de confianza que lo caracterizaban. Cuando el maestro Pokemon dejó de mirar el paisaje de su ventana, Gary ya tenía un pie dentro de la residencia de su abuelo. "Bah, Gary" dijo Ash. El paisaje de la ventana marcaba la hora en que la Luna se lucía con su hermoso brillo acompañado de pequeñas estrellas. Perfecto. El joven empezó a quitarse su ropa, al piso, cómo acostumbraba en las noches. Misty, debajo de esa cama, su yo interior rogaba por salir de aquél lugar faltante de limpieza, pero al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba estar ahí con él, aunque le era inevitable que las perversiones de ella vinieran a su mente. Ash se aventó a la cama y el polvo dio efecto, haciendo estornudar a la pelirroja.

- Lo que faltaba. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! – Ketchum apagó su televisor y decidió visitar a Morfeo una noche más.

Unos pequeños ronquidos del chico fueron una señal para que Misty se asegurara de que Ash estaba durmiendo completamente. El polvo era un enemigo a vencer, pero no esa noche para la chica por lo que lentamente y con mucho cuidado salió de la cama. Y dio unos pasos para abrir la puerta, pero era un último paso a vencer que decidió abrirla de golpe, pero la puerta rechinó a morir. Haciendo que Ash medio despertara.

-¿Misty? ¿Eh? –dijo confuso. Misty se echó al suelo de nuevo y cuando Ash volvió a abrir sus ojos, ella estaba a su lado.

- Nos veremos pronto Ash, sigue soñando. –Misty dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios.

- Un sueño. –Ash cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir. Misty por fin pudo lograr irse.

_________Mientras en la Residencia Oak...._

- ¡Hola! ¿Abuelo? –Gary preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie respondió. Gary tenía dos teorías. La primera: Su abuelo estaba trabajando aún. Y la segunda: Durmiendo. Tomó la primera teoría y se dirigió al laboratorio en busca de su abuelo. "Quizá y necesita ayuda." Pensó el Oak menor.

- Sí, ya verás que en pocos días estará listo…pero ¡GARY! –Samuel cerró la libreta en la que escribía. –Discúlpame, tengo que colgar. ¡Gary!, ¡¿Pero quién te dio el permiso de entrar al laboratorio a estas horas?!.

- Pensé que tenía la libertad de hacerlo, siempre me has dicho eso. –Gary dijo confuso.

- Ah…cierto. Bien será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ¡ya es tarde!, buenas noches Gary. –Samuel se fue nerviosamente del lugar, Gary tenía el presentimiento de que su abuelo ocultaba algo. ¿Qué será esta vez?.

_Esta historia Continuará..._

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_Hola!, he aquí el tercer capítulo. Wojo Samuel esconde algo y Misty casi la descubren o.O..._

Ai-Ketchum:jaja, no hay problema (yo a veces también dejo reviews así jaja xD). me gustó esa idea de la alberca de lodo *¬* (se da un zape porqué no se le ocurrió xD). Gracias x leer ^^

memoriesofkagome: Wojo, nueva en el Yaoi, pues yo estoy igual, es el primer fic que hago de este genero, por lo que trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible je. Gracias por leer ^^

Daroku-Ondine: Cap con mini pallet esta vez XP. Gracias x leer ^^

Trabajando en el capítulo cuatro ;D...

_**-Jazz**_


	4. Verdades

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 4 **

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

_________Mientras en la Residencia Oak...._

- ¡Hola! ¿Abuelo? –Gary preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie respondió. Gary tenía dos teorías. La primera: Su abuelo estaba trabajando aún. Y la segunda: Durmiendo. Tomó la primera teoría y se dirigió al laboratorio en busca de su abuelo. "Quizá y necesita ayuda." Pensó el Oak menor.

- Sí, ya verás que en pocos días estará listo…pero ¡GARY! –Samuel cerró la libreta en la que escribía. –Discúlpame, tengo que colgar. ¡Gary!, ¡¿Pero quién te dio el permiso de entrar al laboratorio a estas horas?!.

- Pensé que tenía la libertad de hacerlo, siempre me has dicho eso. –Gary dijo confuso.

- Ah…cierto. Bien será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ¡ya es tarde!, buenas noches Gary. –Samuel se fue nerviosamente del lugar, Gary tenía el presentimiento de que su abuelo ocultaba algo. ¿Qué será esta vez?. _"Es mejor no saberlo…o no por ahora", _el Oak menor soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato, ja. –bufó, mientras tomaba asiento para enseguida teclear su nombre en un buscador muy conocido. Más de un millón de resultados que lo vinculaban, pero hubo uno que llamó su atención y no precisamente se trataba de su persona. Hizo clic sobre el título, y en menos de lo que pensó, la nota ya se encontraba completa frente a él.

"Muere esposa de famoso investigador Pokemon.

JUNIO 1998. PUEBLO PALETA. : El día de ayer fue encontrada el cuerpo de Valeria, esposa del famoso investigador Pokemon: Samuel Oak. Los testigos afirman que la víctima sufrió del atentado cuando se dirigía rumbo al centro Pokemon. Tras una extensa investigación, hasta hoy, todo apunta que el trágico hecho fue planeado. Y lo que todos se preguntan es…¿Dónde están los culpables? ".

Un sentimiento de dolor inmenso invadió a Gary, el dolor de conocer la verdad. ¿Por qué Samuel lo había engañado así?...

_Años atrás…_

_Todos vestían de negro, al parecer, estaban tristes…_

_-¿Por qué estamos aquí abuelo? ¿Y mi abuelita?-preguntó el inocente pequeño sin entender nada de lo que pasaba._

_-Gary, ella...se encuentra en un lugar mejor, lejos de aquí –Oak soltó una lágrima._

_-No llores abuelo, no me gusta verte así –Le dijo el niño. Empezando a ponerse de la misma manera, al ver a su abuelo en ese estado._

_-Gary… –Samuel abrazó a su nieto, sin más que decir…_

El Oak menor corrió a su habitación, con un mar de lágrimas.

Habían pasado tres días desde esa amarga noche. Gary decidió no buscar a Ash durante ese tiempo, pues según lo que le dijo a Ash…"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, te lo dije antes" , una excusa perfecta para estar a solas unos días y tratar de recuperarse del suceso.

-¡Gary! ¡Te buscan! –Dijo Samuel, Gary, tomó el llamado de su abuelo y bajó a atender a su visita.

-Hola, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –Preguntó el chico.

-¡Oak!, qué bueno verte por estos lugares….¿podemos hablar en privado? .

-…De acuerdo. –Dijo Gary. Esa chica…era conocida, pero él, no pudo recordarla. Una vez que la chica tomó asiento, se quitó la peluca para dar paso a sus finos cabellos rojizos. Ella había vuelto…"Genial, otro obstáculo para mí", pensó el chico.

-¿Misty?...¡¿Cómo no pude acordarme de ti?!...pero esa peluca azul…

-…No quiero que Ash me reconozca, no hasta el momento Gary, ésta vez, quiero tenerlo junto a mí por siempre –Era muy obvio preguntar a quién se refería… ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar?, justo cuando entendió que su amor por Ash no era sólo una amistad…

-¿Se puede saber quién es el afortunado bella dama? –Preguntó Oak, tenía que asegurarse de escuchar ese nombre de la boca de la pelirroja.

-Gary, me sorprende que lo preguntes…Ash es mi vida. Por ello, vine por tu ayuda… -¿Ayuda? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?, todo era tan confuso…¿Qué podría hacer él?.

-…Y por eso estoy aquí, contigo. ¿Aceptas? –Tras una breve explicación sobre su viaje, la pelirroja extendió su mano en busca de que contaría con la ayuda de Oak.

-Acepto. –Cerró el trato con un apretón de manos.

Misty, agradecida y emocionadísima, con el trato con su amigo. Le platica sobre los pasos que debería hacer ésta misma tarde.

-Bien Gary…¡Cuento contigo!, ¿Vale? –Dijo Misty.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió el chico a secas mientras miraba partir a la chica.

-¿Lo dejarás partir Oak? –le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Creo que será lo mejor… ¿Ritchie?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? , ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?, y la pregunta más importante…¿Cómo sabes…eso?

-¡Hey!, ¡Son demasiadas preguntas que ya la cabeza me dio vueltas! ja ja. Bueno, toma un poco de aire y con gusto te explico todo. –Dijo amablemente el chico.

-Moriré –Dijo Gary.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

_Hola!, hemos llegado al capítulo #4 de este fic. Dejé que Ash descansara para concentarme en la futura rivalidad: Gary/Misty._

_Sí, llegó el día que ella esperaba y yo me pregunto, ahora que Gary sabe que lo ama...¿Peleará por él? ..._

_Wii, por cierto, gracias por los Reviews y por leer ^^:_

_**Ai-Ketchum, memoriesofkagome, Daroku-Ondine **(oh, nena...¡No te desanimes así!, además, aún no he dicho que se va a quedar con ella..., tú no te preocupes que el siguiente cap. habrá más Pallet!...y Poke...)_

_Saludos chicas!, espero sus comentarios ^^_

_**-Jazz**  
_


	5. Errores

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 5 **

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el _Ash/Gary_, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**Nota 2: Daroku ya me lo dijo, soy mala XD. Debo decir que en éste cap. tanto Pallet's como Poke's van a sufrir...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_-¿Lo dejarás partir Oak? –le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas._

_-Creo que será lo mejor… ¿Ritchie?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? , ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?, y la pregunta más importante…¿Cómo sabes…eso?_

_-¡Hey!, ¡Son demasiadas preguntas que ya la cabeza me dio vueltas! ja ja. Bueno, toma un poco de aire y con gusto te explico todo. –Dijo amablemente el chico._

_-Moriré –Dijo Gary._

-Tranquilo Oak ¿Puedo pasar? –Dijo descaradamente.

-No entiendo por qué lo preguntas ya que estás en la propiedad.

Una vez calmado, Oak le ofreció a Ritchie conversar sobre una mesa que era perfecta sobre la hermosa naturaleza que abundaba en el lugar, y , sobre ella una sombrilla de color oscuro.

-Aquí tienes –Dijo Gary mientras terminaba de llenar el vaso de té helado al invitado inesperado.

-Wow, qué fino eres. Hmm…no me sorprende que Ash se haya enamorado de alguien como tú…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? –Preguntó curiosamente.

-Sé cómo es la personalidad de Ash. Verás, yo y él tuvimos un romance "fugaz", por así llamarlo. Sólo duró tres días pero lo disfrutamos ¿Quieres que sea más específico?. –Comentó Ritchie tranquilamente.

-¡NO! –Gary tomó su vaso y empezó a beber el contenido.

-¡Uy! Y yo que quería platicarte del amor que también se desató entre nuestros Pikachu –Dijo en tono pícaro. Gary, asombrado por las palabras de la visita, hizo que escupiera su bebida.

-¿Sabes?, quizá para él seas fino. Pero yo acabo de cambiar de opinión ja ja.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!, últimamente casi todo me sorprende. Pasan cosas "inesperadas".

-Ah, recuerdo que no te había dicho el motivo de mi presencia. Misty me envió un mensaje diciendo que le hará una fiesta sorpresa a Ash o algo así.

___Con Misty…

-¡Este lugar no pudo ser más hermoso! –Decía Misty, mientras admiraba la hermosa cascada que se encontraba al lado del lugar en que se haría la fiesta.

-Lo mismo digo yo…-Le respondió una voz muy familiar. Ella volteó hacia sus espaldas y ahí estaba…

-¡Brock! –lo saluda- ¿Cómo me encontraste?.

-La invitación lo dice. –Sonrió el moreno.

-Esta noche que nos encontremos a Ash de vuelta, los tres mosqueteros estarán reunidos una vez más. ¡Ansío la hora de volver a verlo!.

-Misty, tan soñadora como siempre…¿Has pensado qué pasaría si tiene una novia?.

-¿Novia?, lo dudo. Delia me contó varias cosas actuales sobre él y pues al parecer, ¡tengo oportunidad! –Dijo enérgicamente.

-De acuerdo. Ahora que estoy aquí y no tengo nada que hacer será mejor descansar a mis Pokemon en este lugar, sirve que puedo ayudar en los preparativos también. –Dijo amablemente.

-¡Gracias!, bien aquí la lista de lo faltante. Hay una tienda cerca de aquí, básicamente son los platos, vasos y todo eso. –Brock toma la lista y la observa un poco.

-Muy bien. ¡Regreso en seguida!

-¡Recuerda no enamorarte de la primera chica que veas! Jaja.

Una vez de una despedida temporal de Brock, la pelirroja siguió arreglando los pequeños detalles para la fiesta. Los minutos pasan, y poco a poco el sol se oculta…

-Es hora. –Se dijo Gary a sí mismo.

-¡Cierto!, gracias por avisar. ¡Recuerda lo que hablamos! –Ritchie se despidió. Una vez seguro de que el último ya mencionado se fue, Oak tomó las llaves de su auto y fue en busca de Ash.

-¡Hola Gary! –Dijo Ash con una sonrisa. –Al parecer, tú eres el único que no me abandonó hoy…

-Anda, sube al auto –Dijo a Secas.

Una vez dentro del auto, reinaba el silencio. La conciencia de Gary lo mataba: ¿Qué debería hacer si lo ama? "_-¿Lo dejarás partir Oak?" _– Esa estúpida frase de Ritchie rodeaba sus pensamientos una y otra vez.

-¡GARY! –Dijo Ash asustado por la reacción de Zombie que tenía su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Ash?. –Volvió a nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Gary?, no habías dicho ni una sola palabra desde que subimos al auto…

-Eso no importa. Estoy bien. –Fingió de tal forma para que su amigo estuviera tranquilo.

-Bueno…

Fue en ese momento de en que Gary puso música para disimular aún más sus sentimientos. Sí, era una excusa perfecta…

-Creo que esto es nuevo en pueblo Paleta…jamás había estado por estos lugares. –Comentó Ash.

-Tanto tú como yo tenemos tanto que aprender. Ya casi llegamos…

-¿A dónde? –Dijo el pelinegro entusiasmado.

-Pronto lo sabrás. –Dijo Oak resignado.

El motor del auto fue apagado a pocos metros del lugar dónde los esperaban.

-¿Llegamos?.

-Sígueme. –Dijo Gary.

Unas luces se miraban cada vez más cercanas a los chicos. Cuando menos lo pensaron, ya se encontraban en el lugar con todos los invitados.

-¡SORPRESA ASH! –Dijeron en coro. Ketchum quedó sorprendido…¿Cuál era el motivo para festejar?. Todas las personas estimadas por el festejado estaban ahí: Brock, Ritchie, Dawn, May, Tracey, Max, Prof. Oak, Delia, Gary…¡Un momento!...¿Y dónde estaba ella?. Ash trató de buscarla con la mirada pero nunca la encontró.

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta Ash! –Dijo una voz familiar mientras la multitud se separaba para darle paso a la chica.

-¡MISTY! –Ash sin pensarlo, corrió hacia sus brazos a abrazarla. Sentirla de nuevo…era prácticamente un milagro para el chico. Esa persona que tanto deseaba ver estaba con él.

-…felicidades por cumplir tu sueño Ash… -La chica le susurro.

-Gracias. – Las mejillas de Ash empezaron a tomar un color rojizo.

-¡Hey! Lamento interrumpir, pero…¡Los invitados queremos saludar también! –Dijo el moreno a los dos chicos.

-¡Brock!

Poco a poco el festejado saludó a los invitados uno por uno en compañía de la dama de honor: Misty. En un momento inesperado, los labios de Misty y Ash se unieron dando un apasionado beso. Gary…estaba destrozado por dentro. Ash había encontrado el amor…Gary fue un pasatiempo más para la vida de Ash…o así pensaba Oak. En pequeñas ocasiones Ketchum dirigía su mirada a Gary velozmente.

-Y fue entonces que mi Pikachu…

-Lo lamento Ritchie…¡Me tengo que ir!...- Oak huyó de la fiesta.

-¡GARY! –Ash gritó tras ver a su amigo partir.

-¿Qué pasa Ash? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

-¿Eh? –Ash corrió tras Gary de la manera más veloz que pudo.

Oak subió al auto desesperadamente y arrancó el auto lo más veloz que pudo. Por más duro y frío que alguna vez fue con el maestro Pokemon, era un chico con sentimientos vulnerables que pocas veces mostraba a las demás personas. Cuando Ash creía haber estado lo suficientemente cerca para detenerlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver partir a su amigo conmovido.

-¡GARY! –Gritó mientras caía en el suelo reprochándose a sí mismo.

-¡Eres un idiota Ash! –Le dijeron a sus espaldas.

-¿Ritchie?

-Sí, eres un idiota por jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, y no lo digo sólo por Gary…también el corazón de Misty también está expuesto.

-¿Pero qué tengo que hacer? –Dijo Ash entre lágrimas. La paciencia de Ritchie había acabado. Una cachetada arrasó con Ketchum.

-Lo que tú corazón dicte. Si algo puedo rescatar de ese romance fugaz que tuvimos, fue tu sinceridad y ahora es lo que te falta. ¿Qué paso con el viejo Ash?.

Por más que sea la furia del maestro Pokemon, Ritchie tenía la razón y era algo con el que Ash no podía discutirle.

-Les diré que fuiste velozmente a tu casa. –Dijo su compañero mientras seguía trayectoria de nueva cuenta a la fiesta.

-¡VE CHARIZARD! –El Pokemon salió de su pokebola enérgicamente, aunque el ánimo se había acabo tras ver a su entrenador entre lágrimas.

-Llévame de nueva cuenta a la fiesta.

-¿WAH? –Dijo el Pokemon confuso. Ash secó sus lágrimas y un poco más animado subió en el Pokemon.

-Lamento dejarlos amigos. Misty, tú tienes que venir conmigo… -La tomó del brazo una vez que estaba en el lugar.

-¿A dónde? –Preguntó Ritchie.

-¡Tú también Ritchie!. –Lo tomó de la misma manera que Misty.- Brock, encárgate de la fiesta…¡Vamos por Gary!-

-¿Eh? – Misty y Ritchie mostraban caras de confusión. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos que Ketchum no pudiera?. Quizá Gary era como una droga para Ash, al igual que Misty…

Una vez llegando a la mansión Oak…

-Genial, la puerta está abierta…- Dijo Ketchum con esperanzas de encontrarlo. Jardín, Cocina, Laboratorio, baños estaban siendo explorados por los tres chicos. Pero nadie tuvo una respuesta…-¿Lo encontraron? –Preguntó una vez reunidos de vuelta en la sala principal.

-Lo siento Ash –Comentó Ritchie. Misty negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo falta un lugar por visitar… ¡Gary debe de encontrar en su habitación! –Ash siguió su trayecto hacia la dicha habitación. Pero nadie estaba. La culpa de Ash se hacía mayor. Mirando rápidamente el escritorio, se encontraba una postal de Alto Mare y a su lado una nota.

**"Ash, no me busques más. Que seas feliz con ella…**

**-Gary"**

Ash tomó la nota de papel y la postal y las observó cuidadosamente…encajaban a la perfección. Casi podía jurar que Oak había partido hacia Alto Mare.

-¿Por qué cambió de opinión tan repentinamente Ash?. –Preguntó Misty. Recién llegaba al lugar junto con Ritchie. La pelirroja desconocía aún la verdadera relación entre ellos.

_-*cof* _Porque juega con los sentimietos de los demás_ *cof* -_Ritchie fingía toser descaradamente.

-¿Perdón? –Preguntó Misty.

-Olvídalo –Ritchie le contestó.

-Se fue… -Dijo Ketchum con la voz quebrantada.

-¡Vamos Ash!, Gary seguro fue a investigar o algo así. Regresemos a la fiesta, mañana vuelves y si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo. –Le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? –Le preguntó.

-Por supuesto –Respondió la pelirroja con un brillo en sus ojos.

Ash hizo un esfuerzo enorme, por fingir estar bien y divertirse por ella, ya que lo valía. Pero esos sentimientos de culpa, tristeza, lo invadían más y más. Ritchie lo miraba a lo lejos con miradas asesinas.

-¡No lo soporto más!, ¡tengo que irme ahora mismo! –Dijo Ketchum con toques de desesperación. Pikachu siguió el paso de su amigo.

-¡Ash!, ¡Espera! –Misty trató de detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Abandonándola…-Me las pagarás Oak. –Se dijo así misma.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

_Wuju!, al fin subí cap. siento que tardo en actualizar, pero no me gusta forzar mi imaginación, dejo que solita venga xD._

_ACLARACIONES SOBRE EL FIC:_

_Ash&Ritchie:éstos dos tuvieron algo en el pasado. Y ahí se quedará._

_Misty: Si creen que ya la puse como la mala del cuento. Pues no es así. Ya que, pienso regresar al viejo Gary que tenía esos exagerados "toques de grandeza" que muchos odiaban. Así que la maldad estará dividida (??)._

_Ash: No sé que va a pasar con el pobre xD.  
_

_Ok, esto va para mis queridos Poke's y para Lo (gracias x el review):_

_No sé si queda claro la nota del principio, es un fic Yaoi y creo yo que no estoy forzando a leer a nadie. Entonces, si eres Poke y no te gusta el Yaoi, no leas y se acabó. Además, creo que hay muchos mejores proyectos Poke que este intento de hacer un fic interesante_. _El propósito de meter a 2 shippings por estos rumbos fue con el fin de mantener suspenso, así que, si les digo en qué acabará, mi trabajo se va por el drenaje. Por lo que pido que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. Esto lo digo en respuesta al comentario de Lo_.

Mi respuesta hacia los demás Review's =] :

**Daroku-Ondine:** _Ahora vas a decir que soy más mala con éste cap xD. Siii!, continúa tu fic *¬*!, andale!, andale!, andale! ^^._

**Ai-Ketchum:**

_jaja yeah, buena idea, aunque el Alto Mare se podrá(??) jaja._

_Wojo, tienes razón, no tenía tanta inspiración en aquél entonces, pero creo que ahora lo recompensé =O. (Rompí mi record personal, es el cap. más largo que escribo jaja)._

_Oh, en verdad nunca había pensado en eso de Tila Tequila (que, si sé de qué me hablas, de hecho, miré las dos temporadas ^^U). Rock of Love lo miré un par de veces en la casa de mi abue. Ya que, en mi cable, no tengo ese canal (creo que es Vh1)._

**memoriesofkagome: **_Misty al rescate! (??)__. __Espero que te haya gustado el cap. ^^_

**Haley Masen: **_Bien, pues ya el plan salió a la luz. Gracias por comentar ^^._

_Chics, gracias por comentar ^^, debo decir que iba a publicar ésto ayer. , pero un estúpido error hizo que no se grabara nada y pues me enoje, le pegué a mi almohada y ya más tranquila. Vuelvo a escribir ésto jaja._

**fuera de mi fic y todo lo demás, DESCANSE EN PAZ EL REY DEL POP MICHAEL JACKSON [1958-2009] **


	6. Destino Altomare

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 6 **

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ash entró a su hogar rápidamente buscando alguna maleta con desesperación. Miro el reloj de pared que adornaba la cálida sala.

-¡Diablos! ¡No voy a alcanzar! – La hora le indicaba que era ahora o nunca. El último viaje de la noche hacia Altomare era dentro de siete minutos que desaparecerían como magia durante su trayecto.

----

-¡Pikapi! –Se manifestó un Pikachu angustiado.

-¡Un boleto para Altomare Señor!. –Pidió con toques de tranquilidad, el barco aún seguía ahí y seguro, Gary también.

-Lo lamento señor, el barco está a punto de partir. –Le comentó Avergonzado. Sabía quién era la persona a la que trataba, y era horrible decirle ese tipo de cosas a alguien tan "grande".

-¡Pero…pero! ¡Es una urgencia!, ahí se encuentra una persona que aprecio muchísimo. -La persona mayor se abstuvo a decir algo más.

-Pikachu, no quería hacerlo, ¡pero entraremos por la fuerza!.

-¡PIKAA! –La pequeña rata amarilla gritó tras ver que el puente para entrar al objeto marítimo se cerraba.

-Señor, boleto por favor. –Dijo uno de los encargados del lugar.

-Pikachu ¡Inpactrueno! –Ordenó el pelinegro. Y el chico cayó viendo estrellitas mientras estaba prácticamente asado.

Pasar a un chico del staff, fue fácil. El barco era enorme con una elegancia.

-El barco está vacío…-Ketchum se dijo así mismo. Nadie se encontraba en las afueras para admirar el mar. Pero nadie quería tener un resfriado con el frío que se hacía sentir. El chico empezó su cometido, camarote 201, 202, 203…Nada. -¿Dónde rayos te metiste Gary?- Detuvo su caminar para "descansar" por algún momento. Ese camarote…no lo había revisado. Discretamente, se asomó a la ventanilla de puntitas. -¡Bingo! –Dijo Ash mientras miraba a Oak tomando una taza de café con ese magnifico porte que sólo él sabía hacer.

-¡Ahí está! –Gritó un chico con toques de molestia.

-Oh, no…Pikachu…¡CORRE! –El chico del staff que fue electrocutado en un principio, venía con todo. No le importaba si era el mejor maestro Pokemon del momento. No, si él, "era un ladrón", a su juicio.

Ash trató de correr a su izquierda, había gente del barco con miradas asesinas hacia él. Giró a su derecha…no tenía escapatoria.

-Así te quería encontrar Ketchum, ¿Te imaginas si el mundo se entera de que eres un ladrón? –El chico afectado dijo descaradamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo!, pregunté si me daban un boleto. El señor que atendía el lugar me dijo que no. Luego, le dije que era una urgencia y no me dijo nada. Así que decidí colarme, ¡pero no soy un ladrón!.

-¡Llévenselo de aquí! –Unos musculosos guardias de seguridad, tomaron a Ash de los brazos. –Moriremos Pikachu…-

-Pika-Pi…-Dijo tristemente.

-¡Suéltenlo ahora!. –Esa voz…la reconocía en cualquier parte. Gary Oak era su "salvación".

-Pero señor Oak…

-Viene de mi parte… -Y la gente de seguridad dejó a Ketchum en paz, desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Gary! ¡Oh! ¡Me has salvado! ¡Te debo una! –El pelinegro soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-No digas tonterías.

-Necesitamos hablar Gary.

-Adelante. –Lo invitó a pasar a su lujoso camarote. –Adelante, toma asiento por favor ¿Café?.

-Encantado. –Dijo mientras Oak llenaba la pequeña taza de café según las exigencias de Ash.

-Aquí tienes. –Dijo mientras le daba el café. –Dime, ¿A qué se debe tu visita esta vez?.

-No me hagas decírtelo.

-No hubieras jugado con mis sentimientos. –Le dijo con una cara de reproche. Era demasiado doloroso e incómodo tener esos momentos.

-Nunca jugué contigo.

-¿Nunca? ¡Buen chiste! –Oak bufó mientras si tiraba sobre su cama como si nada le importaba. -¿No crees que si "te importara" Misty, ya estuviera fuera del mapa?. Ashy-Boy, tan patético como siempre. Y al parecer, ¡me lo contagiaste!. ¡Qué lástima!

-Gary…

-Ya escuché lo suficiente. Sé que no tienes techo aquí, así que dejaré que pases la noche en el sillón. –Tomó sus sábanas y sin más que decir, trató de "dormir".

-No tan rápido Gary –Ash ya estaba su suficientemente cerca de Gary, hablar entre susurros, no era algo que se hiciera a larga distancia. Esas palabras sólo hacían que el corazón de Oak latiera a mil por segundo. Caer en las redes de Ash, era más rápido en lo que alguien diga "Murciélago".

-Déjame en paz. –Le ordenó Oak con sumo nerviosismo. Pero Ash empezó a besarlo por el cuello. El corazón de Gary gobernó sobre su mente. Le fascinaba sentir esa sensación de ser correspondido. Le encantaba.

-Te amo Gary. –Fue lo último que le dijo en lo que en un principio fue una fría noche convertida en una apasionante.

Un día despejado. Los rayos de un intenso sol daban el anuncio de que ya había amanecido. Ash abrió lentamente sus ojos en busca de Gary.

-Perdone Señor, soy de limpieza, por cierto, ya hemos llegado a Altomare. –Dijo amablemente la chica.

-¡ALTOMARE!, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó.

-Una hora aproximadamente.

-¡Diablos!, te propongo algo: tan pronto y salga de aquí, tú entras ¿De acuerdo?.

-Muy bien.

Otro momento más en el que Gary se le escapó de sus manos. ¿Tan mala fue la noche que pasó con él?. Era mejor no saberlo. Ash ya bajaba el puente del barco en compañía de Pikachu -¿Y ahora qué?-Pensó por unos momentos...-Creo que lo mejor será explorar el lugar como la primera vez.-

Un par de minutos pasaron, ¡Una refresquería!, perfecta como para secar la sed del joven maestro Pokemon con algún líquido frío.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! –Le dijo una chica furiosa al momento en que chocaron de espaldas, su bola de helado había caído al suelo.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!, Si gustas, yo te compró otr…-Verlo de frente hizo que fuera interrumpido por la chica.

-¡ASH! –Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó, la llenaba de felicidad verlo de nueva cuenta. ¿Me recuerdas? –Preguntó. Ash la examinó muy bien…no recordaba a otra chica en la ciudad que…

-¡BIANCA! Oh, ¡wow!, ¡Qué alegría verte!

-Lo mismo digo, ¡Tenemos tanto que hablar! –Bianca lo tomó del brazo por la fuerza, hasta el mostrador de la refresquería.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer.

-Tendrás que comprarme otro helado, maestro Pokemon del momento –Le dijo con una risita tímida.

-Gary Oak...si mal no recuerdo, lo vi pasar hace unas horas. -Bianca le dijo mientras saboreaba su riquísimo helado sabor limón sobre la mesita en que estaban sentados.

-¿En serio? ¿Hablaste con él? –Ash tenía esperanzas.

-Lamentablemente no, sería muy descortés decirle "¡Hey Gary!, ¿A dónde vas?" a una completa extraña ¿No crees?. –Las mejillas de Ash se ruborizaron, obteniendo un color rojizo. –Quizá Latias nos pueda ayudar con su búsqueda. –Sonrió.

-¡Latias!. Me encantaría verla de vuelta al igual que tu abuelo. -La mirada alegre de Bianca desapareció al cambiarla por una de tristeza.

-Mi abuelo murió hace unos meses… -Ash se quedó sin palabras. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue decirle "Lo siento mucho".

-Bien, basta de lamentarnos, vayamos con Latias entonces. –Dijo la chica.

_Mientras con Misty en Pueblo Paleta..._

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

_Hola otra vez!, bueno, si querian algo de Pallet, ahí estuvo, no puse más detalles porque no hago Lemon, y no me gusta._

_Jaja alguien del foro donde publico también el fic me dijo "Va a quedar Pallet"_,_ otros me decían que va a quedar Poke. ¡Me gusta ser impredecible! por lo que en los demás caps. se pondrán a prueba los sentimientos de los personajes._

_No sé si se hayan dado cuenta, pero en caps. dejo descansar personajes. En ésta ocasión Misty no sale, pero en el próximo lo hará y Gary no. _

_El cuadro de honor de ésta vez va para:_

_**Haley Masen, Daroku Ondine** (¡Gracias por decirme lo de tu fic!, seh, yo también he dejado una de mis historias congeladas por falta de inspiración, comprendo eso. No importa, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario ^^),** maestro jedi & memoriesofkagome. **_

_Me faltó que leyera Ai jaja. Bueno..._

_Me despido y cuidense todos!_

_Saludos!_

_**-Jazz**  
_


	7. Cambio Climático

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 7 **

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Con Misty en Pueblo Paleta…_**

Ella estaba confundida, ¿Desde cuándo Ash se volvió intimo amigo de Gary? . Se había perdido de mucho todo ese tiempo en que estuvo ausente.

-Misty, el barco partirá en 5 minutos, si no nos apresuramos, me temo que nos dejarán aquí. –Brock la sacó de sus pensamientos, tenía que hacerlo.

-Oh, claro… -Sin más que agregar, ambos subieron al barco en que les anunciaba el destino Altomare que en un par de horas, ya pisaban dicha ciudad.

-¿Te encuentras bien Brock? –Dijo la pelirroja asustada por su amigo.

-Los viajes de mar no son lo mío, pero que más da, estoy bien, ahora, busquemos al pequeñín. –Y cómo no estar preocupada, si él durante todo el camino cargaba una bolsita de los mareos horribles que le daban.

Era costumbre de una ciudad como Altomare : Reinaba la tranquilidad sobre todas las cosas, en las personas, Pokemon, ¡Todo!, pero nada era comparado con ver el Jardín secreto que Latias amaba.

-¡Latias! ¡Qué alegría verte amiga! –Decía un Ash feliz mientras abrazaba a la protectora de Altomare. Era obvio que para la Pokemon, los viejos amigos jamás se olvidan.

**_Mientras en otra__ parte cercana a Pueblo Paleta…_**

-¿Información nueva? –Preguntó uno de los tipos del lugar.

-Así es. El agente informó que el Oak menos tomó destino hacia Altomare. Lamentablemente, le perdió la pista, pero, hay algo que me inconforma, un chico llamado "Ash Ketchum" va en busca de Oak. ¿Qué habrá pasado?.

-Le prometí al profesor, que, cuando Gary cumpliera los años que le dije aquél día, recibiría la sorpresa. Pero al parecer, tendremos que dividirla.

-¿Estás loco? –Su camarada alterado. Ese no era el plan que tenían en mente en un principio.

-No. Dile al agente que tiene 24 horas para encontrar a los chicos o queda despedido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Misty! ¡Brock! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó el pelinegro confuso al ver que sus amigos pisaban la misma tierra que él.

-¿Venimos a ayudarte y encima no agradeces?, qué grosero eres Ash. –Misty desvío la mirada de Ketchum por unos momentos, esa pregunta la irritó mucho.

-Será mejor que los dejemos a solas Brock –Bianca le murmuró al moreno, éste asintió, y, junto con Latias se fueron a otra parte del jardín.

-Yo jamás te pedí que vinieras conmigo, pero sin embargo lo haces. No quiero pelear contigo, no quiero perderte también como Gary. –Sonaba tan sincero. Caer en sus redes era tan fácil para la pelirroja. Te quiero, no te quiero…lo quería. La chica tomó un pequeño suspiró para poder acomodar las mejores palabras que le pudo haber dicho en el momento.

-¿Sientes algo por m…?

-¡CHICOS! –gritó Bianca aterrada, sabía que el cambio del clima que se había anticipado en la T.V no era una mentira- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero una lluvia horrible y un frío que estará por lo menos, el resto del día.- Gary puede esperar…¿O no Ash?.

-Supongo que sí –Contestó con algo de tristeza.

-Te prometo que mañana lo buscaremos. –Misty ya estaba más relajada, regalándole una tierna mirada a Ketchum entre una piel que moría de frío. El chico se quita rápidamente su chaqueta, cubriendo a la pelirroja con ella.

-¿Ash? –Ella no entendía lo que él estaba haciendo. ¿Era un chiste?.

-No quiero que enfermes Misty, yo estaré bien. –Sonrío en pelinegro mientras luchaban contra el clima.

"_Pequeña pero cálida",_ eran las palabras perfectas para describir la casa de Bianca. La chica los hizo pasar a su sala lo más pronto posible, ofreciéndoles cobijas, directo a preparar un té caliente y en caso de posibles resfriados, unas pastillas para quién se sintiera mal.

-Y aquí tienen el té caliente que les prometí. –Bianca dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que su ropa aún estaba mojada por las gotas de lluvia.

-Bianca, lamentamos lo sucedido. –Las mejillas de Ketchum empezaban a tomar un color rojizo.

-¡No lamenten nada!, yo tengo la culpa por no acordarme de las noticias, ja. Mi casa es su casa, quédense aquí todo el tiempo que quieran, por mi no hay problema alguno.

-Muchas gracias Bianca….

-No hay de qué. –La chica giró para ir a la cocina.

-¿Vez Brock?, puedes ir al baño entonces, ja. –Le comentó la pelirroja a su amigo.

-¡En seguida vuelvo!. –Brock desapareció por unos instantes. Bianca ya había regresado de la cocina, para avisarles a Misty y a Ash que ella también se cambiaría de ropa, pero en su habitación.

-Prenderé el televisor entonces… -Ash tomó posesión del control y empezó a cambiarle a los demás canales, programas infantiles, programas educativos, ¿Qué pasaba con los canales de hoy?.

-¡Ahí déjale!, ¡Amo Romeo y Julieta! –Comentó la chica que tenía a su lado.

-¡Es muy cursi!, sólo las chicas ven eso. –Ketchum puso una cara de disgusto y siguió cambiándole.

-Bueno señor anti-cursi…¡entonces déjale en ese canal!

-Jajaja, ¡no!, las Poke-novelas no son lo mío Mist.

-¡Nada es para ti!, hombres…-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Mujeres… –Hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja- ¡por fin! ¡Algo entretenido!

-¿Un concurso Pokemon? ¿En serio vas a dejarle ahí? –Misty preguntó confusa. Si algo pensaba que le desagradaría a Ash, serían con concursos Pokemon.

-Sí. Son entretenidos.

-Wow, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

-De hecho, participé en ocasiones. Creo que no me viste…

-No recuerdo, me parece que no, pero sé que, yo te prefiero mil veces más como lo que eres hoy: Un maestro Pokemon.

-¡Volví! –Dijo Brock mientras tomaba asiento en la sala. -¿Con que concursos Pokemon?.

-¡Mira Brock!...¡Es Drew! –Ash miraba con atención la pantalla.

-Y May también…Hmm…me parece que hoy empezó esa copa que tanto habían anunciado esos dos. "La copa Rosa", donde ellos serían parte del jurado.

-¡Qué bien! –Exclamó Misty.

Unos minutos después Bianca se incorporó a la sala para ver el concurso. Vaya que las nuevas promesas de la copa, eran muy buenos. May y Drew no hacía hace mucho, que habían unido sus vidas através de lo que llaman "matrimonio", como dicen ahí "del odio al amor hay sólo un paso", un dicho que funcionó con esos dos.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

¡HEYYY!, mil perdones por tardarme en subir el cap. estaba ausente debido a que atendí otros asuntos pero ya estoy aquí =D. Gracias por los Review's chicos. Ok, quise tratar de poner algo de misterio con eso de la sorpresa, el que adivine que o quién es, le doy una galleta =D!. Ok, no pues _ _U...

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles.

Saludines y cuidense gente!

_**-Jazz**_


	8. Los celos son el mejor escape

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 8 **

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

La tormenta aún no terminaba. Altomare sufria un fenómeno natural que pocas veces presentaba era algo aterrador para sus habitantes, o para algunos no tanto.

En una de las tantas pequeñas casas de la ciudad, un chico de cabellos castaños detenidamente a través de su ventana, las miles de gotas de lluvia que parecían no tener un final.

-¿Cuánto crees que dure todo esto del escondite Gary?- Le preguntó una chica mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

-El tiempo que sea necesario, en mis planes está no volver a verlo durante el resto de mi vida. –Contestó Oak sin apartar su vista fija en la ventana.

-Entonces ¿piensas vivir siempre por aquí? –Dijo ella mientras pensaba una manera de animarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer?.

-Tranquila Jazz, no lo haré, cuando me entere de que él haya partido de la ciudad, te prometo dejarte en paz.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes Gary?. No me preocupa tu estancia en mi hogar, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido. Lo que me preocupan son tus sentimientos, ¿Cómo piensas arrancarlo de tu corazón de un día a otro?. -La chica se levantó del sofá mientras le comentaba molesta. Gary se había convertido en un ser ¿tan vacío?.

_Jazz es la mejor amiga de Oak. Se conocieron durante una de las locas investigaciones que les tocó compartir por azares del destino. En un periodo demasiado corto tuvieron un romance que no duró más de una semana, así que al final decidieron que se llevaban mejor como amigos más que nada. Después de que ambos se convirtieron expertos en "la materia" de investigación Pokemon, ella decidió vivir en Altomare y él, "seguir hacia donde lo lleve el viento"._

-El tiempo sanará las heridas…-En verdad, ¡ése no era Gary Oak! . Su amiga, más molesta, le da una cachetada a Oak.

-¡No digas estupideces!, si algo aprendí del gran "Gary Oak", fue que nunca te des por vencido, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste: "Haz siempre lo que te dicte tu corazón"?. Bien, pues si tu amas a Ketchum ¡No puedes dejarlo ir por ella! ¡Lucha tonto! –El sermón que Jazz no había resultado. Oak no tuvo más que agregar tomando dirección al cuarto de huéspedes donde él pasaba las noches.

-Gary, por favor…-Fue lo último que ella le dijo con suma tristeza.

Al día siguiente al clima que reinaba al Altomare, había calmado un poco, lo suficiente como para que los habitantes salieran de sus casas y fueran de compras, el trabajo o lo que sea, claro, siempre con paraguas para evitar que la lluvia los tocara.

-¿Estás seguro Ash? –Preguntó Misty por las acciones que su "amigo" pudiera hacer.

-Claro. Si gustas, tú quédate con Bianca, Latias y Brock. ¡La lluvia no me asusta!. –Le comentó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué insinúas Ketchum?. ¡Yo soy igual de valiente o mucho más que tú!. Sólo que Bianca me preste un paraguas y estaré bien. –La pelirroja sonrió con suma seguridad.

-De acuerdo Misty –Devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica.

Una vez preparados, ambos salieron de la casa de Bianca con el propósito de buscar a Gary. Quizá esta vez la suerte pudiera estar de su lado y por fin lo encontrarían. La ciudad no estaba en "hermosas condiciones", ya que, cada rato durante el caminar, se encontraban basura, lodo y muchos…muchos charcos de agua en el cuál, Misty, había por desgracia en uno de ellos, llevándose a Ash junto a ella. Ketchum se levantó inmediatamente para ayudar a levantar a la dama en auxilio.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el maestro Pokemon cortésmente.

-Yo sí…¡pero mi ropa está arruinada!

-Te dije que era peligroso pero no quisiste escucharme Mist…anda, déjame llevarte de nueva cuenta a casa de Bianca, ahí podrás cambiarte de ropa y evitarás sufrir este tipo de cosas. Además, recuerda que Brock iba a preparar una riquísima comida.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de ti?, yo quiero que estés bien, yo quiero ayudarte a encontrar a Gary. –comentó la líder preocupada.

-Estaré bien si sé que tú lo estás –Esas fueron las palabras suficientes para que la pelirroja aceptara la propuesta de Ash. Llevándola de nueva cuenta a casa de Bianca. Una vez que lo hizo, continuó su búsqueda en la ciudad.

-Dónde estarás Gary…-Se preguntaba Ketchum mientras descansaba por unos minutos en una banca. A unos metros de él, una chica lo miraba curiosamente.

-¡Es él! –Al instante de haberlo dicho, tapó su boca con sus manos. Ella, tomó un respiro y se acercó al chico.

-¿Tú eres Ash Ketchum? –Preguntó por si las dudas.

-Así es.

-¡Te encontré!. Un gusto, yo soy Jazz Izumi. –Extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

-Un gusto conocerte. –El igualmente extendió su mano, haciendo en saludo de apretón de manos. –Espera un minuto…¿Jazz "Jazzy" Izumi? –Ese nombre le resultaba familiar…si mal no recordaba, Gary le había comentado que tenía una amiga exactamente con el mismo nombre ¿Coincidencia o Realidad?. Cuál quiera que fuera, Ash tenía que tener respeustas.

-Así me llamo –La chica soltó una risita.

-De acuerdo señorita. Si mi memoria es correcta y no me falla…usted es amiga de Gary Oak.

-¡Vamos!, háblame de tú Ketchum. Y segundo, lo soy. Gary me ha contado muy bien de ti…

-¿Tienes idea de dónde se encuentra? –El pelinegro preguntó inmediatamente. Ella tardó unos pocos segundos en contestar. Oak le había pedido de favor que nunca le revelara su escondite a nadie. Pero le serviría la charla con Ash, para cambiar información.

-Lamentablemente no Ash. ¿Es urgente que lo encuentres?. Ah, por cierto ¿Puedo tomar asiento?.

-¡Ah!, ¡pero qué idiota soy!, por supuesto. -Comentó Ash sumamente apenado. Se sentía tan torpe…- Urgente. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar de esto en un lugar…"más privado"?

-Claro Ash. ¿Qué lugar sugieres?

-El café "El bello Mar.". –Jazz asintió amablemente.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Dos tazas de café para los jóvenes –Decía la mesera mientras les entregaba sus respectivos café.

-Gracias. –Contestaron ambos. La mesera sonrió y se marchó.

-Sé que amas a Gary, pero además a otra chica ¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos de Ash Ketchum?. –Ella preguntó mientras soplaba su café.

-Estoy en un gran lío ¿cierto?.

-Yo no soy quién para juzgarte Ash.

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?, he estado pensando esto por muchísimo tiempo. No quiero herir a nadie…

-Si tu corazón te dice eso. Esa la cabeza y piensa con cuál de los dos puedes tener un mejor futuro, un futuro duradero. –Ve su reloj, maldición, tenía que partir- Vaya, el tiempo pasó volando contigo…

-Pero…¡Apenas y empezamos!

-Lo lamento mucho. Mira, hagamos algo, dame al número de tu celular y cuando yo sepa algo de él, te llamo.

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias!, aquí tienes –Sacó su pluma de tinta negra, apuntó su número en una servilleta y se lo entregó, al igual que ella.

-A ti. Antes de que me vaya, debo pedirte un gran favor…

-Con gusto ¿De qué se trata?

-No lastimes a Gary más de la cuenta, Ash. –Y ella se marchó. Para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa. Esperaba que Gary no dijera más locuras, con la noticia que le iba a dar.

-¡Gary!, adivina a quién encontré…-Pero Oak la interrumpió.

-Jazz, Jazzy, las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas si nuestra relación hubiera funcionado, si te hubiera valorado más…

-No te lamentes, eso es algo que quedó en el pasado. Además, si todo sale bien, tú estarás con Ash y yo con Kellyn. –De nueva cuenta ella tapó su boca, había hablado de más.

-¿Kellyn? ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo es que tú no me dijiste nada? –Gary estaba alterado. Su comportamiento, había dado un giro de 180 grados de un momento a otro.

-Kellyn es "mi novio". Es un Pokemon Ranger, así que, por lo general no nos vemos mucho, sólo que espero que se encuentre bien.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Azares del destino, como me pasó contigo.

-¿Alguna vez te ha engañado o algo? ¿Es fiel a ti? Y sobre todo, quién es mejor ¿él o yo?.

-¡GARY! –lo tomó de los hombros- No me digas que tú estás celos…

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!, ¡¿Por qué debería de estarlo?!

-Ajá…-Ella no le creyó nada.

-Quizá…porque tú fuiste mía y lo sigues siendo, eres mi amiga…

-¡Tonto! –Lo abrazó- Me alegra que por fin estás más animado, por así decirlo.

-Pero si ese tal "Kellyn" te hace algo, te prometo que se las verá conmigo. –Ambos se separaron después del abrazo-

-Bueno, ahora soy yo la que te debo de dar la "buena noticia". ¡Adivina!- Sonrió.Gary pensó un poco…

-Ni idea.

-¡Qué rápido te rindes!, hoy charlé con tu amado Ash. Me lo encontré de casualidad y tenía que sacarle plática de una manera. Y sí, te ama de tal manera, de que no tienes una idea. El pobre te está buscando como loco y lo peor fue no decirle que tú estás en mi casa.

-Pero ama a Misty también…

-Por eso tú debes ir a la carrera de nuevo y ganarla Gary. –De pronto suena el celular de Jazz un el timbre clásico ¿Acaso no conocía el extenso mundo de: "Cómo poner un buen timbre para tu cel "?. Ella contestó, atendiendo la llamada en su habitación. El teléfono de casa timbraba. Bastaron tres timbres para que Oak contestara.

-Hola. ¿Jazzy?, soy yo Ash Ketchum. -¿Ash?. ¿Qué debería hacer Gary?.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora**_:

Si han leído hasta acá, gracias ^^!.

Perdón por tardar siglos en actualizar, pero ya les traje cap XD. No tengo mucho que decir, espero que no les moleste este nuevo personaje que incluí en la historia, pero pensé que Gary necesitaba a una amiga que lo ayudara en su trance.

Gracias a los que comentaron la vez pasada ^^.

Saludos (:

_**-Jazz**_


	9. El pasado y el presente

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 9**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

* * *

_-¿Jazz?, soy yo. Ash Ketchum –Era él, ¿Qué debería hacer Oak?. -¿Estás ahí?- Decía preocupado el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea. El investigador sólo colgó el teléfono._

Tuvieron que pasar treinta minuto después de la llamada para que su amiga saliera de su recámara, se tomara un par de respiros después de tanta plática, y , atender de nueva cuenta a su amigo. No estaba. Lo buscó por todas las recámaras, el poco patio que la casa tenía, la cocina, ¡Todo!...hasta que se topó con su comedor y con él, una pequeña nota amarilla:

"_**Iré a visitar a alguien especial, regreso pronto.**_

_**Gary"**_

Al final de leer la breve nota, la chica estaba preocupada por él. Sólo esperaba que el estuviera bien y no cometiera más locuras como acostumbraba en el pasado, para llegar al destino que ella suponía que Gary visitaría.

Todo tiene un fin, sea lo que sea. Eso nadie lo puede evitar. A un par de kilómetros, dentro de lo poco deshabitado de Altomare, se encuentra el panteón de la ciudad y con él, un castaño agregando un ramo de rosas a una de las lápidas del lugar, con el nombre de "Susan Oak".

-Abuela…-Decía Gary mientras miraba la lápida conmocionado. Si bien, todos tenemos un ciclo, y algún día moriremos. ¿Por qué morir antes de tiempo? ¿Por qué…debe morir una persona totalmente inocente?. Su abuela jamás le hizo ningún daño a alguien, ella siempre trataba de ayudar a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, siendo Pokémon o Personas, le importaba quién.

_Años atrás…._

_-Gary, tenemos que dejarla ir…-Le decía Ash mientras trataba de consolarlo y al mismo tiempo separarlo del ataúd de su casi madre. Ketchum hacia un intento de que su amigo dejara de aferrarse a su abuela, todos los presentes tenían la fe en que el seria el indicado para ello. Debido a que , todos los adultos habían fallado en su intento._

_-¡DEJAME! –Con rechazo hacia el pelinegro, le dijo entre lagrimas._

_-Hazlo por ella, ¿recuerdas que ella no le gustaba vernos llorar?. –El pequeño Gary recordó todo lo dicho por Ash. Era cierto, volteo a su alrededor, todos los presentes tenían su mirada en ese pequeño niño, preocupados por el. _

_-¿Por qué me ven raro Ash?_

_-Porque no les gusta verte llorar, al igual que tu abuela__. No llores Gary. –Dijo el pequeño mientras empezaba a derramar un par de lágrimas a causa de su amigo. El Oak menor había entendido a su alrededor, seco sus gotas de tristeza y abrazo a su amigo de golpe. _

_-Tu tampoco llores Ash. –Dijo en un tono mas animado- Gracias por todo. _

_En los tiempos actuales…._

-Yo tampoco jamás entenderé porque se fue de nosotros…-dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Gary volteo al instante para comprobarlo, Ash estaba ahí con una rosa blanca que la depositaba junto con las rosas del castaño.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba…aquí?

-Jazz no tenia idea de donde te habías metido, pero ella supuso que seria aquí, su corazonada no fallo. No fue correcto dejarme en ese camarote después de esa noche, pensé que me querías.

-No metamos a mi abuela en esto. –Ash asintió. Ambos salieron del cementerio para llegar a conversar a las afueras del lugar. Un campo de flores era testigo de la que seria un reencuentro entre dos personas.

-¿Qué deseas de mí ésta vez? –El investigador fue el primero en hablar mientras trataba de tratar de mantener sus emociones en orden.

-Tenerte a mi lado. Si estoy en ésta ciudad, es todo por tu culpa Gary.

-No entiendo. ¿Juegas o amas?. Digo, yo no soy tú, pero por lo menos estaría consiente de lo quisiera. Y de hecho, lo estoy. –¡Ouch!, eso fue un golpe bajo para Ash.

-¡Yo no escogí amar a dos personas!. Si tuvieras un poco de coraje del cual aparentas, tú y yo estuviéramos fuera de problemas y rumbo al paraíso. ¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo "Te amo"?.

-Creo que no entiendes, mi querido "Ashy-Boy", el problema no es cuántas veces le digas a alguien que lo amas, sino, lo que en verdad importan son sus acciones. Recuerdo cuando me sacaste de aquél estado de profunda tristeza que pasaba ese día en que mi abuela fue sepultada, tú me diste de tu apoyo como amigo y es algo que te agradeceré hoy y siempre. Me desespera que me uses a mí y a ella por igual. –Por primera vez en su vida, Ash se había quedado sin palabras. El castaño dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Algo impedía seguir su caminar, su abdomen estaba siendo abrazado a sus espaldas. Podía adivinar al instante de quién se trataba…

-No me abandones de nuevo, por favor. –Ash tan sólo le pedía otra oportunidad para estar a su lado. Las mejillas de Gary daban un toque leve de ruborizo, el castaño se soltó de las redes de su amado para verlo a los ojos por un de momento. Los ojos de Ash no mentían, no ésta vez. Ketchum bajó su mirada como señal de derrota, casi lo podía jurar. El investigador, con una sonrisa que dibujaba con sus labios, tomó de las manos al maestro Pokémon, para después tomar de la barbilla y levantar la mirada del pelinegro, éste último no entendía nada, no entendía cuál era la razón de que Oak levantara su mirada. El castaño se acercaba peligrosamente al chico, seguro y Gary le daba una cachetada o algo parecido, Ash cerró sus ojos resignado, lo tenía merecido de cierta forma. Sintió que su gorra fue retirada, para que el chico tuviera más temor. Unos labios cálidos tocaban su frente, todo el temor se había convertido en paz y en un campo que, para el maestro Pokémon, todo era color rosa. Tan pronto acabó el beso, Ash no dudó un solo segundo para abrir sus ojos y ver a su alrededor y sobre todo a él.

-Creo que me quedaré con ésta para recordarte lo que me dijiste. –Dijo Gary como despedida. Era increíble ver como el picudo pero a la vez fino, cabello de Oak tomaba una forma totalmente diferente a través de esa gorra. Era un Gary con un cambio radical.

-¡Nos encontraremos pronto! ¡Te lo prometo!- Gritó Ash con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba partir sin percatarse de la presencia de otras fuerzas.

-El objetivo Oak y Ketchum están más cerca de lo que pensé, al jefe le agradará darle sorpresa a un par de enamorados. –Murmuró un tipo mientras miraba a través de sus binoculares negros, escondido detrás de uno de los árboles. ¿El peligro comenzaba a nacer?.

* * *

**_Comentarios de la autora:_**

_Hace siglos sin actualizar la historia!, bueno, de hecho las otras que tengo también están igual xD. Pero por ahora, le tocó el turno a una de mis historias con más demanda : What Hurts The Most._

_¿Saben?. Siento que me arrepiento de haber escrito algo tan cursi !, pero me llegó el toque de inspiración y pues...¡A escrbir!. Este cap. fue dedicado el Pallet como acaban de leer. Al próximo me centraré más en el Poke y así cada cap._

_Mis review's en FF han bajado!, buuu u_U!. _

_Aún así hay cuadro de honor ésta vez:_

_**memoriesofkagome & Alexander Malfoy Black ¡Gracias por sus review's chicos!**_

**_Saludos a todo el mundo!_**

**_-Jazz_**


	10. La dinastía Oak

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo #10 **

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

_-El objetivo Oak y Ketchum están más cerca de lo que pensé, al jefe le agradará darle sorpresa a un par de enamorados. –Murmuró un tipo mientras miraba a través de sus binoculares negros, escondido detrás de uno de los árboles. ¿El peligro comenzaba a nacer?._

-¿Eh?. –El pelinegro giró hacia sus espaldas. Acercándose a los árboles.

-¡¡PSY-SA-YA-YAY!! –Saltó de golpe el pobre Pokemon, por el susto de haber sido descubierto.

-¿?...ninguno de tu especie se atrevería a estar hasta acá…¿Me has seguido todo este tiempo?, ¡Misty debe estar preocupadísima por ti!. –Ve su reloj de mano- Es tiempo de volver a casa amigo.

-¡Psy-sa-ya-yay! –El ser acuático, dijo aliviado mientras caminaba al lado del chico, sabía que su entrenadora iba a estar orgulloso de él, si Ketchum no sabía la verdadera razón del Pokemon.

En casa de Bianca, un olor riquísimo que proviene desde el horno. Brock, verificó la hora, era el momento en que sus galletas con chispas de chocolate estaban terminadas. Se puso unos guantes de Cocina que la chica de Altomare tenía y, con mucho cuidado, sacó el contendor donde su creación estaba. -¡Están listas! –Gritó el chico desde la cocina para que sus dos amigas pudieran escucharlo.

Bianca, fue la primera en llegar.

-¿Puedo…? –La castaña preguntó, por si las dudas.

-Por supuesto que sí, son todas tuyas y de los demás chicos. –Sonrió el moreno.

Ella le devolvió a sonrisa y empezó por tomar una, dio un pequeño mordisco , bastó solo uno para que su paladar su fuera directamente al paraíso, deseando con más fuerza esas galletas.

-Diablos Brock, ¡éstas son las galletas más ricas que jamás había probado!, creo que he me enamorado de tus galletas, ja.

-Muchas gracias Bianca, me pregunto porqué Misty aún no ha bajado…

-Déjame llevarle algunas galletas a domicilio, tal vez no te escuchó. –El moreno puso su mano izquierda sobre su mentón de forma pensativa. -De acuerdo. Pero haz que en verdad lleguen con Misty, no a tu estómago. Su conversación fue interrumpida tras escuchar unos cuantos golpes a la puerta principal de la pequeña casa. Bianca dejó las galletas majestuosas de Brock por un momento para abrir la puerta.

-Hola Bianca. –Saludó el pelinegro.

-¡Ash! ¡Volviste! –ve el reloj de pared de su sala- Hace más de cinco horas que te fuiste, ya estábamos preocupados –La castaña observa al Pokemon que Ketchum tiene a su lado- ¿Es el Psyduck de Misty?.

-Así es. Y no sé porqué el estaba tras de mí, la señorita Waterflower debería tener un poco más de cuidado con sus Pokemon. – Comentó mientras miraba al ser acuático. -Bueno, supongo que eso deberás hablarlo con ella…-Ella les daba el paso para entrar al lugar- .

-Oye…¿Qué ha pasado con tu gorra?, curiosidad.

-Es una larga, larga historia. –Dijo pícaramente.-Iré a visitarla Bianca.

- Espero escucharla algún día. Hey, ¡yo también iba para ese rumbo!, de favor, ¿le puedes llevar éstas galletas que preparó Brock?. –Le entrega el plato con las galletas-

-Seguro. –Dijo el maestro Pokemon mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación donde él, suponía que estaba.

-Que no hayan descubierto a Psyduck, que no hayan descubierto a Psyduck… –Murmuraba la pelirroja para sí misma preocupada, en esas cuatro paredes. Tres golpes a la puerta bastaron para que ella se decidiera a abrir la puerta. Se quedó boquiabierta a ver a Ash con su Psyduck.

-A…A…As…¿Ash?, ¡pensé que nunca regresarías! –Se echó sobre él, abrazándolo, mientras, muy discretamente, metía a su Psyduck en su Pokebola.

-¡Me ahorcas!.

-Ups…-Lo soltó al instante al ver a su amigo un poco pálido. -¡Lo lamento mucho!.

-No hay problema. Sentía como Latias me estaba cuidando.–Le respondió mientras buscaba con la mirada al Pokemon que tenía de compañero hace unos instantes.

–Misty, hace unos momentos, Psyduck estaba conmigo. Y no entiendo el porqué…-Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Se podrá charlar un rato contigo?. –Dijo seriamente.

-De acuerdo. Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las orillas de la cama, Ash fue el primero en iniciar. -¿Por qué Psyduck me estaba siguiendo?, no lo entiendo. Nunca me ha seguido, no soy su entrenador…

La pelirroja sentía como su amigo estaba desconcertado, dudaba bastante, ella no dejaría bajar la guardia, por lo que protestó.

-¡Estábamos peleados!, ¿De acuerdo?, de seguro Psyduck necesitaba consuelo y por eso te siguió a ti. –Dijo lo más convincente y irritante que pudo. El pelinegro, sólo se levantó de la cama y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta.

-Lamento haberte molestado. –Dijo con un toque de inocencia pero a la vez frío. Cerró la puerta dejando a la "enfadada" chica a solas nuevamente…y unas cuantas galletas. Ella no dijo nada, quizá algo arrepentida por su actitud y las cuantas mentiras que algunas veces le había dicho, pero la curiosidad era más grande, sacó de nuevamente al Pokemon amarillo.

-PSY-SA-YA-YAY –Puso sus dos patas delanteras sobre su cabeza, como acostumbraba. -No me diga que estás confundido Psyduck, sabes que todo lo que dije, fue para guardar el secreto que tú y yo tenemos. Ahora, cuéntame todo espía mío, ¿encontró a Oak?.

-Psyduck..-Asintió.

-Me lo suponía. –suspiró- Menos mal que te encontró pero no supo que lo estabas espiando.

-Psy..

-Sí, sé que es algo malo, pero Gary quiere pasarse de listo. No soy homofóbica, pero, vamos, lo que él sintió hace semanas, no se compara con el amor que yo le puedo dar a Ash. Mi amor está latente por él desde que comenzamos aquélla aventura juntos.

- ¡¡PSY-SA-YA-YAY!! –Gritó el ser de pelaje amarillo al acordarse y tratar de imitar aquéllos momentos de ternura que habían tenido El Maestro e Investigador Pokemon.

-¡¿Qué?!. Oh diablos, definitivamente le declaro la guerra a Gary Oak. Gracias por todo.

-Duck. –Guardó a su Pokemon nuevamente. Salió a la habitación, llegando a la cocina, en la que se topo con todos los demás integrantes.

-¡Misty! ¿Ya comiste las galletas de Brock?, ¡están buenísimas! –Dijo Bianca que iba por su quinta galleta.

-Ahora no. –Salió de la casa apresuradamente.

-Así está mejor.- Ash podía ser una vez más un caballero y seguir a la dama, pero no si ella está tan insoportable…

-Creo que dos personitas están peleadas…-Brock comentó.

-Su actitud está peor que nunca. –Tomó una galleta para morderla de puro coraje.

Una vez que la líder había salido de casa, caminaba sobre las calles de Altomare sin ningún sentido, no tenía algún lugar para llegar, sólo quería caminar y pensar un poco las cosas. ¿Estaba haciendo demasiado daño a los demás? ¿No valía luchar por tu amor?. Siguió su trayecto sin sentido hasta que decidió parar en una de las bancas que el parque Altomare ofrecía.

-En verdad es hermoso, ver el atardecer el Altomare. –dijo para sí misma mientras miraba atenta al fenómeno. De pronto sintió como una pokebola golpeó su cabeza. Ella, no dudo en un segundo para voltear por todas partes al culpable, pero nadie estaba cerca. Tomó la pokebola, la observó, pareciera una –costosa- Duskball común, pero cuando vio lo que contenía escrita. Dejo su enojo por un lado, el mensaje la había dejado sorprendida.

_**" La dinastía Oak es peligrosa. El Oak menor es el criminal. Destrúyelo."**_

-Esto no es verdad. ¿Cierto?, pero…¿Qué hago?, digo, ¿Porqué siempre estás hablando sola Misty?. –Sin que nadie la viera, tomó la Pokebola y la guardó, no eran sus nervios y/o preocupaciones, la pokebola era una realidad…pero, ¿El mensaje también? ¿Gary era un criminal?. Ella, minutos después de haber salido un poco de su trance de Shock, se dirigió de nuevo cuenta a casa de Bianca, claro, sin decir ninguna sola palabra de lo que le había ocurrido en el parque.

-El mensaje fue recibido a la chica señor.

-Perfecto. La pondremos de nuestro lado, y cuando menos lo piense, ella será la culpable de los asesinatos de Ketchum y ahora, que matamos a Susan Oak y el viejo Samuel cree que su nieto, "está a salvo", lo mataremos de igual manera.

-Pero esa niña se ve que es bien cabeza dura, señor.

-¡Esas son las mejores!, se creen muy fuertes, pero en el fondo, son lo más débil que puede haber. -Rió.

-Entonces, ¿esto será algo cómo Romeo y Julieta señor?.

-No, porque será a nuestro estilo propio, pero, ésta vez en lugar de que sean dos protagonistas, serán tres personajes principales: La sirenita, el Oak menor & Ash.

-¿Está seguro que Ash también?. –El jefe asintió.

Misty se encerró en su habitación nuevamente, estaba totalmente confundida. Necesitaba desahogarse, buscó entre sus contactos a la persona a la que consideraba "perfecta" para saber sobre la relación Gary/Ash, por lo que marcó a Ritchie.

-¿hola?.

-¡Ritchie!, soy yo, Misty, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?, eso es raro, de hecho, es la primera vez que nos hablamos por el móvil, ¿qué pasa?.

-Es Gary...-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?.

-¡NO TONTO!, es algo delicado que tiene que ver con él y su familia. ¿Crees que puedas venir a Altomare?. -Ritchie Rió.

-¿Bromeas?, desde ese día de la "fiesta dramática", regresé a mi ciudad natal, lo cual he estado ocupado en unos asuntos. Lo siento.

-Por favor Ritchie...

-Son fuerzas que no están en mis manos Misty. -La pelirroja suspiró-

-De acuerdo, gracias de todas maneras.

-Al contrario, un placer usar mi móvil para recibir tu llamada. -Colgó.

Su primera y única opción estaba descartada. Brock daba buenos consejos, pero...vamos, estaba tan "fiestero" con eso de Altomare que ella no quería arruinarle su diversión. Siguió buscando sus contactos de su teléfono, volvió a encontrar a otra persona...Tracey.

-¡Hola Mist!-Dijo en un tono súper alegre.

-Hola Tracey. Necesito tu ayuda...

-¿Mal de amores?, si es eso, soy fatal para eso.

-No, no es eso...es sobre Gary....

-¿Gary?, oh vaya, eso si que es raro...

-¿Crees que puedas venir a Altomare hoy?, no importa, cuando estés aquí te pago el viaje, te lo prometo. -Cometó desesperada.

-Es que yo...Misty, esta semana pensaba irme de vacasiones con mi novia...

-¿NOVIA?, de acuerdo, adiós. -colgó enfadada.

Se dio por vencida, no había absolutamente nadie en el cual podía desahogarse, ninguno de sus contactos servían. Se echó en su cama, necesitaba descansar llendo al mundo de Morfeo. Quizá el mañana era un mejor día para ella.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_¡¡Hola!!!!!!, gracias por comentar. Pienso como que este cap está medio flojo, algo le faltó, pero no supe que es. ...¿Gary? jaja, ok no xD._

_La verdad, sé que van a pensar que raro manera tiene de comunicarse el pokemon de Misty, pero que yo recuerde, le hacía más o menos así ¿O no? xD. Lamento eso xD._

_**NOTA: **Ya debo decirles que el fic ya anda como en sus **últimos capítulos** -o eso creo XD-, así que atentos con estos caps. que darán mucho de qué hablar (??). No sé cuantos exactamente serán, pero ya estoy llegando a los inicios de un posible final. Wojo ¿Qué ganará? ¿Poke o Pallet?.  
_

_**------------El cuadro de honor-**_

_**Daroku: **¡Extrañé tus review's!, nah, no te preocupes, entiendo. Me hace muy feliz que hayas vuelto :D . Gracias por todo ^^**.**_

_**memoriesofkagome: **Jajaj ya lo sabía, pero como Alexander es chico, y tu chica, pues, lo dije de maneral general "chicos" jaja. El malo dará mucho de que hablar en los siguientes caps. muajaja xD. Gracias por leer y por tu review en todos los caps ^^._

_**Alexander Malfoy Black: **Seh, es muy malo u_u, y lo será más cuando se sepa quién es._

_**--------------------------**_

_**Gracias por todo el apoyo**, mis lindos lectores. Solo les recuerdo algo:_

**_Review's = Felicidad._**

**_Muchos saludos a todos (:_**

_Se despide por ahora_

_**-Jazz  
**_


	11. Las emociones de una chica

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 11 **

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jazz, miraba el calendario que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de su habitación para asegurarse de que no cometía algún error. Lo afirmó. Dentro de tres días, Gary Oak cumpliría otro año más de vida y ella pensaba celebrarlo en grande a través de una tradicional fiesta de cumpleaños. Llamó a todos los viejos amigos -que en su mayoría eran investigadores-,los cuales ambos conocieron durante sus viajes, la respuesta que recibió fue terrible: "Lo siento, me encantaría asistir, pero tengo mucho, mucho trabajo."–Mentirosos…-pensaba tras el mensaje que le daban los seres. Pensó. Llamó de nuevo, sabía que cierta personita no se iba a negaría ante tal celebración.

-¡Por supuesto! -Respondió alegremente el joven de cabellos azabaches. La chica suspiró aliviada para después darle las gracias y así, proponer un lugar de reunión_ "secreta",_ la cual ambos optaron por el mismo café en el que conversaron de manera fugaz la vez anterior. Al ver a Gary tocando el piso de la misma habitación que ella, agilizó la conversación telefónica, cortando rápidamente.

-Ejem...¿Qué se te ofrece?. -Preguntó la chica mientras guardaba su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, él la miró de reojo para después caminar algunas de sus Pokebolas.

-...Sólo venía por algunas de mi Pokebolas.

-¡Alto ahí Oak!...Por alguna extraña razón, esa gorra es parecida a la de Ash...veo que te encontró y ese objeto significa más que un "choque".

-Hmm...hay cosas que las personas como tú no deberían de preguntar.... -Alzó su mirada para verla a los ojos, cara a cara.

-¡Pues mira quién lo dice!, tú eres el que se la pasa preguntándome siempre sobre K...

-¿Problemas Jazz? -Alguien estaba hablado a espaldas de los chicos. A la investigadora le bastó sólo girar para aventarse sobre él y abrazarlo como nunca antes.

-¡Kellyn!. -Dijo con suma alegría al ver al recién llegado.

-¡Wow! ¡Creo que voy a llorar con la escena de telenovela! -Gary hizo presente su sarcasmo.

-Te golpearé Gary...-La chica castaña murmuró para sí mientras abrazaba a su chico.

-¿Perdón?. -Kellyn preguntó.

-¡No es nada! ¡Olvídalo!. -Comentó mientras se separaron. Miró de reojo a los dos chicos que tenía a su lado. -Se me había olvidado presentarlos chicos, Kellyn él es...

-...Gary Oak. Cómo no conocerte a través de las miles de fotos en las que están ustedes dos juntos...

-Sí, el gusto también es mío Kellyn. -Gary le extendió la mano como cortesía, el ojiverde correspondió al saludo. Era algo obvio que la sensación de uno con el otro no era del todo agradable y apenas comenzaban.

-Necesitamos hablar Jazz, A SOLAS. -Siendo lo último dirigido al investigador el cual asintió de mala gana, abandonando el lugar. Unos momentos después, el Pokémon Ranger se dirigió a la puerta para asegurarse de que no había algún "tercero" escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Perfecto. Por lo que entró de nuevo y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Qué hace el nieto del profesor Oak aquí?. Es raro...

-Pues así de raro tuve que convivir con él en todo el tiempo de la escuela. Él sólo vino un par de días para visitar a su difunta abuela, y bueno, el resto ya te lo conté por las llamadas telefónicas. Vamos Kellyn, sé que no te va a molestar para nada, además que tengo planeado llevarlo de nuevo a Pueblo Paleta, Ash & yo pensamos en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa o algo parecido, ¡y tú tendrás que ir conmigo _Amore_!

-Supongo que...al ver la situación, está bien. Sólo que...tu sabes, en verdad tenía planes para nosotros durante éstos días...-Le contestó mientras sacaba desde uno de los bolsillos del interior de su sacó un par de boletos de avión con destino a la región de Johto. Ella, al ver semejantes papeles, se conmovió, no sabía si quería llorar de alegría por ser su primer viaje sin necesidad de ser un caso de la profesión de alguno de los dos, o llorar por saber que probablemente eso no sería posible por ahora.

Los labios de la castaña se unieron con los de él, derramando un toque de ternura ante la delicada situación que pasaban.

-Kellyn, perdóname. -Le dijo entre susurros mientras un líquido pasaba por sus mejillas, era el dolor de tener que mantener la espera...de nuevo.

-Sé que saldremos adelante, y si tengo que esperar una eternidad por estar a tu lado, lo haría. -El ojiverde ésta vez tomó un pañuelo de color azul para secar las lágrimas de la chica. -Vamos a hacer un poco más feliz la vida de tu amigo Gary. -Sonrió.

Mientras otros mantenían una promesa, una pelirroja confundida en la soledad de una habitación, lastimada por las emociones de Ash y miedo de tener a un tipo con una serie de asesinos cerca, Misty observaba una y otra vez esa Duskball desconocida. Aún deseaba no creerlo.

El timbre de su celular, sonó de nuevo, miró la pantalla, tenía un mensaje de texto nuevo:

**_"5 de Septiembre del 2009. 9:30 AM._**

**_Señorita Waterflower, tenemos las respuestas que está buscando, nos encantaría conocernos en persona._**

**_Esperamos su respuesta."_**

Pero aún deseaba conocer la realidad...

Por lo que mandó su respuesta al usuario desconocido. Bastaron de cinco minutos para que el sujeto respondiera, le diera la dirección del lugar y hora del encuentro: El día de mañana a las seis de la tarde.

-Me preocupa Misty, ya lleva mucho sin salir de la habitación...-El criador Pokémon y excelente chef, comentaba desde la cocina.

-A mi también Brock, no quiero señalar culpables, pero hay cierta personita que creo, está involucrada...

-Dejen de insinuar, no me quieran pasar por tonto o algo parecido. -Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y empezó a marcar una serie de números.

-Discúlpate entonces.

-...Lo pensaré después de hacer la llamada Bianca.

Caminó un par de pasos hacia la sala principal y se echó en el sofá para telefonear, cosa que poco a poco se le estaba haciendo costumbre...

-Entonces, como el cumpleaños es dentro de tres días, entre más temprano partamos a Pueblo Paleta, tendremos más tiempo para organizar todo.

-Bien pensado, le diré que el profesor Oak está en apuros y necesita ver a su nieto, será fácil engañarlo. -Rió.

-Puedo traer a mis amigos conmigo, digo, no hay problema con invitar a Misty, ¿cierto?. -Le preguntó con un tono de voz entrecortado.

-Ash, eres tan terco como Gary, igualitos, ¡ahora ya veo porque se quieren tanto!...

-EJEM...

-Ah, ya se me estaba olvidando, pues te recuerdo que entre más personas, la fiesta se pone mejor, trae a todo Altomare si quieres, pero cuidado con la gente que selecciones, igual, Kellyn acaba de llegar a casa y bueno, no iremos a Johto, pero creo que ambos conoceremos Pueblo Paleta.

-¿Gary nunca te llevó?.

-Siempre fue muy avaro en pagar los gastos, jaja. Por causas mayores, en verdad, nunca he podido ir. De acuerdo, tengo que irme, recuerda hacer tu parte del trato y yo haré la mía. Vive la vida loca y...¡Suerte!.

La investigadora colgó el teléfono, para después poner manos a la obra, al igual que el joven maestro pokémon.

-Esa chica es más rara de lo que creí. -La mirada seria y amagada que en un principio había tenido, desapareció de tal forma que una gran y dulce sonrisa gobernó su rostro. Su felicidad había vuelto, aunque sea por un pequeño momento. Corrió rápidamente hasta la habitación donde Misty se encontraba y toco la puerta con una delicadeza...pero ella no abrió.

-Misty, abre, soy yo Ash.

-¡LARGATE! -Gritó desde el otro lado de la pared.

El chico insistió, quería verla y quería disculparse, pero ella nunca lo quiso aceptar.

-Si no me quieres ver, ¡entonces me verás por la fuerza!. ¡Lo prometo! -La líder de gimnasio pudo apreciar que poco a poco la voz de Ash se escuchaba cada vez más lejana, Misty nunca creyó en los cuentos de hadas en el siglo XXI y menos si Romeo es parecido a Ash.

Pero cuando él hacía una promesa, la cumplía. Y cuando menos ella lo pensó, él estaba esperando afuera de su ventana con una gran hoja de color azulado con una palabra en letras mayúsculas: "Perdóname", acompañado de un puchero.

-Eres un tonto Ash. -Dijo mientras peinaba su cabello, en el que podía ver el reflejo de "Romeo" perfectamente. Suspiró, y tras verlo esperar por más de una hora, se dignó a abrirle la ventana sin algún remedio, el chico ya dormía entre el pequeño patio de la casa de Bianca mientras su baba recorría la hoja de papel. Misty rió casi entre silencio, no quería que ni el más mínimo ruido fuera capaz de despertarlo y con sumo cuidado, se sentó a su lado, porque, a pesar de todo, ella amaba verlo cuando Morfeo se lo llevaba por unos momentos. Simplemente, para la peli roja era la más dulce lindura.

El esfuerzo no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que, fue el mismo Ash el que regresó de nuevo a la tierra. Frotó su sentido visual con sus manos y para su sorpresa, ella estaba frente a él, cuidándolo y brindándole una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba tanto como el mismo Sol.

-Te perdono tonto... -Le dijo entre susurros.

-Misty- Abrió sus brazos para abrazar a la afortunada chica, en acto duró un poco más de tres minutos para que ambos se dieran cuenta y tomaran su espacio vital. Ambos con un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Tendrás que irte conmigo a Pueblo Paleta, vamos a celebrar...-Comentó Ketchum. La líder ya pensaba que en un nivel más alto de posibilidades que las que Gary tenía. Su ego se elevó por los cielos, pero sabía perfectamente como ocultarlo.

-Ash, pero no es necesario, je je. -Dijo ilusionada.

-Me temo que sí. La amiga de Gary quiere que le organicemos una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Y queremos hacerla en casa del profesor el Pueblo Paleta, y es por eso que Tú, yo y Brock, si quiere, tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible. ¿Sabes Mist?, te recomiendo que vayas empacando desde ahora, ya que tengo planeado irnos el día de hoy en la tarde.

-GARY...-Dijo con rabia. ¿Por qué ese tipo siempre estaba entre medio de los dos?. Lo estaba empezando a odiar...

Ash se levantó del pasto y caminó hacia la ventana. Se detuvo. Sentía que algo le faltaba...buscó entre sus bolsillos y encontró el papel, para regresar y dárselo a la chica.

**_"Te quiero"._**

Tres horas y treinta minutos ya habían pasado desde aquél momento, por lo tanto Misty, Ash, y Brock empacaron sus objetos personales y así, correr equipaje en mano, hacia el puerto de Altomare.

-Chicos, los extrañaré. -Bianca dijo con toques de nostalgia y tristeza a sus tres amigos, mientras los abrazaba uno por uno.

-Y nosotros a ti. Gracias por todo.

-Ni me lo digas Brock, gracias a ti también y a tus majestuosas galletas.

Bianca loa despedía sacudiendo su mano de un lado hacia otro, sus amigos se detuvieron su caminata de la rampa mientras le correspondían el saludo por unos momentos y entrar de lleno hacia el transporte marítimo.

El barco dio el sonido final que indicaba que era hora de partir.

**_"Altaria, fase uno completada. Cambio y fuera._**

**_-Staraptor"_**

**_Enviado el 5 de Septiembre del 2009. 6:07 PM._**

-Excelente, ahora es mi turno. -Dijo Jazz mientras acababa de leer el mensaje de texto enviado por el maestro.

**_"Staraptor, fase dos completada. Partimos el día de mañana a primera hora. Cambio y fuera._**

**_-Altaria"._**

**_Enviar._**

Cuando "Staraptor" recibió el mensaje de "Altaria", éste ya se encontraba tocando tierra en su ciudad natal junto a sus dos amigos. El viaje duró menos de lo que él había pensado. Inmediatamente pensó en lo primero que visitaría, ¿Su madre o al Profesor Oak? . Después de unos momentos, se inclinó por éste último debido a las circunstancias.

Frente a la mansión Oak, el maestro Pokémon fue el primero en tocar la puerta principal, la cual se abrió inmediatamente por una bella dama.

-¡Ash! ¡ASH! ¡HIJO!.

-Mamá, qué raro verte por aquí...-Le dijo entre cortado, su progenitora ya le estaba cortando el aire con el abrazo tan apretada que éste recibía.

-Oh, lo siento mucho mi Ash. ¡Misty!...¡Y Brock!, aww...hace mucho que no miraba a mis tres mosqueteros reunidos. Pasen, pasen. -Delia los encaminó hacia el laboratorio donde el profesor, no sin antes, pasar por los largos pasillos.

-Disculpe si soy entrometido, pero, ¿Qué la trajo usted por aquí?.

-Oh Brock, buena pregunta. Verán chicos, Mr. Mime y yo hemos estado ayudando al profesor con los Pokémon y demás, debido a que Tracey tomó sus vacaciones, ah, ese niño se le miraba tan...

-¡Estúpido!, eso es lo que es...-Gritó la pelirroja a los cuatro vientos.

-Misty...-Dijo una Delia sorprendida al ver su reacción. -Siempre pensé que Tracey y tú eran buenos amigos, ¡pero qué estoy diciendo!, yo no debería meterme en sus asuntos personales.

-No se preocupe, éramos, hasta que supe que me cambió por esa tipa, pero bueno, tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz...pero a la vez mucha rabia...¡me abandonó!. –Se cruzó de brazos. Brock, observó un poco a la chica y analizó sus palabras.

-No me cabe la menor duda de que estás celosa Misty, ah, típico sentimiento de amor...

-¡Claro que no!, yo a Tracey siempre lo he querido mucho...como mi hermano, claro, ¡eso es!. -Contestó con toques de nerviosismo. La conversación desapareció al momento en que entraron al tan entrañable, laboratorio del Profesor Samuel Oak, el cual, éste al parecer se encontraba hablando por su teléfono-televisor con alguien ya conocido por todos.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola señora Ketchum y chicos!. ¡Qué alegría verlos de nuevo!. -El Oak mayor giró hacia sus espaldas para comprobar con sus propios ojos de que, el sujeto al otro lado de la línea, no mentía.

Los saludó mientras buscaba con la mirada a su nieto, nunca lo encontró.

-Casi había jurado que Gary vendría con ustedes, me pregunto dónde se habrá metido ésta vez.

-Oh profesor, justamente de él quería hablarle, verá, su nieto tendrá dentro de tres días el cumpleaños más sorprendente de su vida y su pudiéramos contar con su ayuda, sería lo máximo.

-A ver, ¿y de qué tratará el plan? -Preguntó Samuel.

-Verá, lo que estamos planeando, es.... -Le comentaba mientras cada paso que daban, ambos se alejaban más del laboratorio para tratar el tema en una conversación privada.

Misty, Brock y un Tracey plantado por el viejo Oak al otro lado de la línea, fueran los únicos que quedaron en el laboratorio. Brock visualizó la escena, ja, era él sabía que era el sobrante de la conversación, inventando una excusa para dejar a los otros dos "solos", en el lugar.

-Ejem...creo que nos han dejado solos Misty. -Frunció el ceño.

-Eh, parece que sí, como si los demás quieran jugarnos una broma cruel. -Comentó mientras agachaba su mirada.

-¿Tan malo soy?, bueno, tu no tienes remedio Misty Waterflower. -Tracey se encogió de hombros. -Tengo otras cosas por hacer, si algún día quieres hablarme sin enojos o rencores, te atenderé con mucho gusto.

-¡Idiota!. -Colgó.

Y así, ella volvió a conocer a su nueva amiga: La soledad. Minutos después tomó conciencia y fue a buscar a Brock.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

Hola!, ah, extrañé escribir por estos rumbos T_T. Pero apenas ayer me llegó la inspiración y lo que acaban de leer, es el resultado.

Rompí mi propio record, nunca había escrito un cap. tan largo, es tan raro de mí...

Cap. dedicado a Misty y sus emociones, para aclarar jaja.

------------

**_Mini-Diccionario, del cap. :_**

Ok. Hay una parte por ahí en que dice que Samuel estaba hablando con Tracey en esa cosa como especie de teléfono y Tv, nunca me acordé como se llama n_nU, si alguien se acuerda de que eso tiene nombre, le agradecería que me avisara para corregir eso XD.

Altaria: Apodo que Jazz en la misión.

Staraptor: Apodo de Ash en la misión.

Si tienen alguna duda con otro nombre, me avisan n_n

--------------

Gracias por los Reviews!, amo sus comentarios, porque son el pan de cada día para este fic ^^.

Ah, por cierto, disculpas por no poner los textos en negrita en el centro, por más que traté de luchar con eso, se quedaba igual D:

Espero que lo pueda solucionar xD.

P.D: Daroku!, ya vi tu dibujo y lo amé!!, te lo voy a robar jaja. NTC ;D.

**_-Jazz_**


	12. De Vuelta a mi Hogar

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 12: **

**_Operación: Fiesta. Dos días para el cumpleaños de Gary Oak._**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

* * *

_-¡Idiota!. -Colgó._

_Y así, ella volvió a conocer a su nueva amiga: La soledad. Minutos después tomó conciencia y fue a buscar a Brock._

_Mientras tanto, al día siguiente en otra ciudad del planeta..._

-Y se quejaban de que YO sería la última en empacar...

-Yo no, en cambio Gary sí.

-¿Tu novio nunca conoció la palabra "Silencio"?

-¡Cállense ambos!, parecen un par de niños de preescolar.

-Lo lamento. -dijeron el unisono.

Una vez que le dieron fin a su conversación, tomaron todo su equipaje, aunque pudieron haber viajado más rápido con los Pokémon de los investigadores, sabían que el equipaje hacía la carga más pesada y por lo tanto, las criaturas no ayudarían en mucho. Tan pronto salieron a la calle, un taxi -afortunadamente- sin algún otro pasajero, se detuvo para llevar a los chicos al puerto azulado de Altomare.

Horas después ya estaban tocando tierra y no precisamente de la ciudad anterior.

-Chicos, bienvenidos a Pueblo Paleta. -Gary les decía mientras bajaba el equipaje que tenía en mano para buscar la llave de la mansión que tenía en sus bolsillos, y una vez que la encontró, la insertó en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de una vez por todas.

-Y apenas ahora lo dices...bueno, ¿Es tu hotel? -Preguntó Kellyn inocentemente, la sumamente mirada asesina de el joven castaño, hablaba más que mil palabras.

-Perdón. Yo aún no sé diferenciar una mansión de "un laboratorio Pokémon". -Bufó.

-Pasen. –Los invitó, ignorando las palabras dichas por el Pokémon Ranger.

Cada paso que daba la pareja de Altomare, era un _"wow"_, pinturas sumamente valiosas, fotos del profesor Oak en estaban sobre las paredes de todos los lugares del mundo donde había tenido la fortuna de visitar, objetos valiosos...eran unos típicos turistas novatos maravillados. Gary, como cortesía, ayudó a guiar a sus amigos hacia sus habitaciones en el segundo piso, las cuales serían su lugar de descanso por los próximos días.

-Kellyn, tu dormirás en la habitación de la derecha, yo en la del medio y tu Jazzita, en el de la izquierda.

-Protesto. ¿Porqué tenemos que estar separados? –El ojiverde hacía uso de la palabra.

-Qué empalagoso eres. Mi casa, mis reglas. Además, evitaremos embarazos no deseados. -El investigador se encogió de hombros. La chica sólo rió ante los comentarios de su amigo. Tan ocurrente como siempre.

-Anda Gary, déjate de payasadas y llévanos a conocer al profesor, ¡ansío por conocerlo en persona!.

El Oak menor bajó, junto con sus invitados, al primer piso donde se encontraba el laboratorio y su abuelo, el gran Samuel Oak.

-Gary, ¡me alegro de hayas venido!, oh, y veo que traes a un par de amigos.

-¡PROFESOR!, permítame presentarme, soy Jazz Izumi, investigadora proveniente de Altomare y él es mi novio, Kellyn.

-¡Un gusto señor! –Le dio un apretón de manos como cortesía.

-Encantado de conocerlos. Ah, ahora entiendo, tú eres la mejor amiga de Gary, ¿no es así?

-Exacto abuelo.

-Profesor, ¡tengo una serie de preguntas para usted!, digo, como investigadora Pokémon, me encantaría aprender más de personas tan experimentadas como usted en esta profesión. –Giñó el ojo izquierda hacia él, rápidamente, lo cual, el mayor entendió la situación.

Aceptó. No sin antes, dejar a cargo a su nieto en algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes en el laboratorio, una excusa perfecta para entretenerlo por un buen rato.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré en el patio con algunos de los Pokémon del profesor si necesitas algo. –Kellyn no mentía. No era un sarcasmo o algo para burlarse, en verdad lo decía de corazón por alguna extraña razón.

-Gracias. –Dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios.

Todos a la vez, tan cerca, pero tan lejos….no era la hora de que sus mundos chocarán…aún no era el momento. Era algo que Jazz le había dicho, y tenía que resistir esa tentación de volver a verlo.

Huyó de su casa por unas horas sin que ni Brock, Misty o su propia madre se diera cuenta. No era alguien que se distinguía por sus modales de primer nivel. Lo despistado que solía ser, se lo impedía.

Tomó a su equipo integrado por seis criaturas, su teléfono móvil, y… ¡adiós conocidos!, no quería terceros cerca, no por ahora.

Cuando Delia no lo encontró, se preocupó como toda madre, pero así era Ash. No era algo que le sorprendiera a estas alturas, a pesar de que lo consideraba como "su bebé".

Dentro de unas horas regresó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Misty, pudiera haber ayudado a la señora Ketchum o algo durante la ausencia de Ash, pero toda la casa brillaba por su limpieza. Se sentía inútil al no hacer nada productivo en aquellos momentos.

Esa cita. Ese mensaje. Esos tipos…se le habían olvidado por completo. No hasta que recibió otra nota en que la cita que se acordó sería en Pueblo Paleta.

-Esos tipos son muy astutos. –Pensó Waterflower cuando tecleaba con su teléfono para darles una respuesta.

Gary recién acababa de terminar el informe de la investigación y su abuelo, junto con su amiga, llegaban de nueva cuenta al laboratorio. No sabía si sentirse satisfecho en poder ayudarlo o usado ya que, parecía y le contaron el tiempo, llegar en un momento tan exacto, le era sumamente curioso.

Pero no quiso preguntar y arruinar los buenos momentos que le hacían sentir cómodo en el pequeño pueblo.

Cuando dio la medianoche y ya todos descansaban felizmente, no quiso más suspenso y le preguntó directamente a su abuelo sobre la situación para la cuál lo solicitaba.

-¿Y cómo está Altomare? –Samuel rápidamente cambió de conversación, justo lo el castaño pensaba oír de su familiar, después de todo, era un especialista en la materia de la mentira.

-Espero que mi abuela esté descansando en paz, sabiendo que "murió de la noche a la mañana, mientras dormía". Apenas unos cuantos días y descubro a través de la web la verdadera muerte de mi difunta abuela…¿Por qué mentirme abuelo? - Le reclamó con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía desbastado, ignenuo y sobre todo, traicinado por una de las personas que más quería en este mundo de ganar o perder. Samuel esquivó la mirada de su nieto, clavando sus ojos en el suelo, en medio de la nada.

Jamás se imagino que llegaría el día en que la cruda verdad sobre Susan Oak sería revelada.

-Lo lamento tanto nieto, pero por el bien de todos y sobre todo el tuyo, tuve que guardar este profundo dolor. –Unas lágrimas empezaron a cubrir el rostro del profesor, las mentiras, los enigmas, todo un crimen aún sin resolver.

Pero era un crimen que debía callarse.

Fue en ese momento en que el mayor invitó a tomar asiento a su nieto en su habitación mientras tomaba un respiro.

_-De acuerdo Gary, se acerca tu cumpleaños y creo que ya es hora de contarte los hechos de aquél día en que Susan se fue de este mundo. Como te enteraste, ella murió por asesinato, cuando me enteré de que ella había sido encontrada entre el clásico caminito que tomaba para ir por el mercado más cercano sin vida. No lo quise creer, no supe responder, sólo reí, pareciera que me estaban haciendo una broma muy cruel, pero aún así, seguí a la persona que me contó la noticia._

_Llegué a al lugar donde ella estaba tirada en el suelo con sangre derramada por su pecho y estómago, le tomé el pulso y fue en ese entonces que entendí todo._

_Mi esposa estaba muerta._

_Derramé miles, millones de lágrimas, cuando la abrazaba y cerraba sus ojos por última vez. Recuerdo que la oficial Jenny me daba el pésame, la enfermera Joy del centro Pokémon hizo sus mejores esfuerzos a pesar de ser especialista en criaturas, pero aún así, solo vino a confirmar lo que encontré._

_Pasaron los días y las autoridades aún no encontraban, ni siquiera daban una pista de los malditos culpables. El asesinato era uno de los casos más impresionantes que se hubieran visto en Pueblo Paleta, siempre fue mal muy bien planeado._

_Y más días pasaron._

_La poca paz no me duró mucho aquél día, ellos entraron de algún lugar que aún no logro comprender y me secuestraron en mi propia mansión, me ataron a una silla y con cinta adhesiva gris, taparon mi boca, sin posibilidad de moverme, ellos se presentaron frente a mí, cubriendo sus rostros con máscaras negras que hacían juego con el resto de su vestimenta. Tenía miedo como nunca antes._

_Esas personas habían matado a Susan y más que secuestrarme, venían a darme una advertencia… Diablos. –El mayor calló su amarga anécdota antes de seguir hablando de más._

Los recuerdos, pesaban mucho y cada vez los miraba más cercanos. Tomó a su nieto de los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

-Gary, prométeme que después de saber todo esto huirás de esta ciudad e irás a otra donde nunca te encuentren, ni siquiera yo. –Le dijo con suma angustia.

-¿Qué?, ¿estás loco?, ¡por supuesto que no!, no dejaré que otro ser querido muera así. No mientras yo viva. –Protestó.

-¡Idiota!, ¡El problema eres tú!, por favor hijo, vete de este lugar lo más lejos posible, huye. - Gary preguntaba y Samuel nunca quiso revelarle la razón por la que lo decía.

El pequeño de los Oak ignoró las órdenes de su abuelo y a pesar de asustarlo, solo lo animó más a quedarse en el pueblo.

Y pese a lo decidido que se miraba frente a su abuelo, cuando regresó a su habitación, lloró en silencio, como acostumbraba, sin que nadie se diera cuenta del dolor que lo asechaba.

Pobre valiente líder de ciudad Celeste, ni ella misma entendía la razón que la traía a la una de la mañana, una hora de retaso, en una cita con un par de extraños de quién sabe cuales intenciones tenían. Que ingenua.

Ellos parecían discutir una serie de cosas con su jefe principal en una de las tiendas de campaña que tenían, para su suerte, hablaban tan alto que la propia Misty se escondiera detrás de unos arbustos y escuchar lo suficiente para sentirse más aterrada de lo que estaba.

Que hablaban de la dinastía Oak, Delia y su amado romeo Ash.

…Que harían algo con Gary en el día que tenían planeado…

Y que Ash desearía no haber nacido.

No terminó de escuchar la frase, cuando huyó con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de ser descubierta.

Estaba segura de dos cosas. La primera, que era una idiota por aferrarse a las respuestas de desconocidos. Y la segunda, podía sentir que Ash corría peligro y haría lo posible por defenderlo.

¿Gary?, le saldría bien que él desapareciera del mapa.

-¿Misty? –Preguntó desconcertado una voz familiar.

-¡ALEJATE! –Y con un fuerte puñetazo que le dio en el rostro, ella demostró no ser alguien débil, cuando se trataba de fuerza bruta, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Ahora eres más fuerte. –El pobre ya miraba estrellitas. Y con la mini lamparita que llevaba en mano, pudo quitársela para averiguar quién era el ser.

-¡TRACEY! –Gritó en una mezcla de emociones de susto, alegría y rabia.

-Ah, sí, soy yo. Hola Misty. –Ella lo ayudó inmediatamente a levantarlo, como una disculpa por el golpe.

Y así, caminaron juntos para llegar de un poste de luz cercano donde hubiera electricidad. Cuando llegaron a la civilización, él fue quién empezó el interrogatorio.

-Misty, ¡sabes que es muy peligroso andar por esos lugares a estas horas de la noche!, hay miles de Pokémon salvajes, ¿pero qué pensabas? –Cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Y tú qué?, tu deberías estar con tu amada novia, ¿no es así? –Frunció el ceño.

-No cuando veo que mis amigos van a hacer locuras a altas horas de la madrugada… -Se excusó.

-¿¡Me estabas siguiendo!? –Ahora se estaba molestando más que nunca.

-¡DESDE QUE TE VI CRUZANDO POR EL BOSQUE TONTA!, por si no sabes, he venido para la fiesta de Gary, vine a divertirme y de paso a salvar la vida de una amiga, o por lo menos lo fuiste por un tiempo.

-¡NO NECESITABA TU AYUDA! –La paciencia de Misty ya estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! –Dejó que sus emociones lo atraparan de nuevo. Tomó a la chica de la cintura y cruzó sus labios los cuales fueron correspondidos con los de ella por un par de segundos. Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando se separaron, las mejillas de sus rostros tenían un color rojizo y sin saber que responderle al otro.

O quizá no era necesario, porque los hechos estaban ahí y valían más a pesar de que no entendían nada. Porque Misty amaba a Ash y Tracey tenía a una chica a la que hacía feliz.

No merecían eso.

Para romper la barrera que tenían, ella le preguntó a él en que lugar se encontraba hospedado, ya que, como sabía, era una fiesta sorpresa y por lo menos el festejado, no debía de ver a nadie de sus amigos conocidos hasta la fiesta que no esperaba.

-En el centro Pokémon. –Respondió amablemente.

Un lugar tan obvio, pero a la vez no tanto, ya que, bueno, Gary en estos días para nada había hecho uso de Umbreon y el resto, por lo que se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

Misty miró la hora de su celular, muy muy tarde. Y con un sueño que le garantizaba dormir con algunas pesadillas por el resto del día. Tracey se ofreció a caminar junto a ella a casa de Ash & Delia, y una vez que llegaron, se despidieron con menos rencor.

¿Las cenizas estaban recobrando vida?, la vida de Misty era más complicada cada día que pasaba.

* * *

**_Comentarios de la autora:_**

_Holaaaa, regresé otra vez :'D, ja ja xD._

_Chicos, gracias por sus review´s *- * -estruja a los tres: Daroku, memoriesofkagome & Alexander- , jaja, bueno, ustedes y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión:_

_-No sabemos como se llaman esas cosas que pregunté la vez anterior xD._

_Gracias que ya no lo ocupé en este cap. , pero bueno, si se vuelven a ocupar, le pondré como teléfono entonces n_n ._

Ah, Daroku eres adivina !, bueno, le atinaste con este cap. je je .

Espero y no me maten por el Orange n_n.

El próximo capítulo lo titulo como _"Mesaze Pokémon Master" ,_ pero como aquí se supone que Ash ya es maestro Poke y todo eso, lo interpretaré a mi modo a travez de un/a .... -comentario censurado- . Más bien, es por la nostalgia que me dio al escuchar la canción.

Ya no les revelo nada porque luego siento que se pierde la emoción si uno dice esas cosas a los lectores. Misterios aún sin resolver, más drama, más intensidad (??), más Palletshipping -súper sexoso lol- y Poke....mejor lean el próximo cap, por su canal favorito!.

Besos y abrazos para todos !

**_-Jazz_**


	13. Lamento

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 13:**

_¡La operación ha sido interrumpida! _

**_Lamento fallarte, lamento amarte...lamento matarte._**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

* * *

_Tic, Toc…tic, toc. _

A las siete de la mañana el Pidgey cantor que tenía en su habitación lo despertó. Pese a ser prácticamente un reloj de niños, y con alguna que otra queja, el objeto que a primera vista es insignificante, para él era uno de los tesoros materiales más preciados que pudiera tener. _Lo único que conserva de su desconocido padre._

Se levantó de su cama para empezar su día con una ducha de agua caliente durante cinco minutos para después cambiarse y peinar un poco sus alborotados cabellos negros, su gorra lo solucionaría todo.

¿Su gorra? ¿Dónde estaba? , cierto, ya lo había olvidado…_estaba en manos de Gary_.

No tenía mucho tiempo para estar más en casa porque se le haría tarde, no lo pensó mucho y sólo tomó un par de orejeras de color azul para el breve frío que hacía en el pueblo en las mañanas.

Subió al viejo auto que su madre tenía, Ash siempre le ha propuesto comprar un auto nuevo, de último modelo y del color que ella quisiera, siendo un maestro Pokémon y ganando buen dinero, era fácil conseguirlo, pero Delia siempre se negó, no era lo suyo, y , si usaba el auto, era por necesidad y no por lujo.

Tan terca como su hijo.

Y con un auto de los años 80 empezó a comprar y una vez hecho, tachar al objeto de su organizada lista hecha por Jazz en un principio.

Atravesó el mercado, pasando por el modesto hogar del viejo Llenkins para hacerle peticiones sobre estallidos de brillantes colores, y hasta haciendo una pequeña escala en la gasolinera del pueblo en la cual pidió llenar el tanque del auto con 30 Poke-Dólares.

-Señor Ketchum… –se quitó la gorra que portaba como señal de respeto.

-¿Qué pasa? , oh, oh, ya entiendo amigo, quieres un autógrafo, ¿no es así? –Le preguntó.

Apretaba sus dientes, no quería echarlo a perder pero bastó demasiado tiempo para que se encontrara con alguien tan famoso como él y admirarlo, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar con cierto recelo.

-No es eso señor….-fue interrumpido por el pelinegro al instante.

-Llámame Ash. Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte entonces…-leyó la plaquilla del trabajador donde marcaba su nombre- …William?

-De acuerdo, Ash. –Rió con nerviosismo ante al ser que tenía cerca- Dígame… ¿de qué manera encontró usted la felicidad?

Cuando todos lo aclamaban por un autógrafo, beso o abrazo, se sentía querido y aceptado en una sociedad de personas totalmente desconocidas, ¿pero en realidad eso era felicidad?

No.

¿Y por qué Ash no tenía esa felicidad?

-No lo sé, no sé si en realidad la he encontrado…-Contestó cabizbajo. El empleado, se sorprendió bastante ante la respuesta del otro.

-Señor…perdona si dije algo malo, en verdad lo siento mucho, por favor perdóneme. –El maestro sacudió su cabeza y rió lo más falsamente que pudo.

-¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?, válgame, tomar tanto café en estos últimos días me estpa causando efectos…en realidad creo que es hora de ir a casa, no te preocupes, no eres tú soy yo. –Y dicho esto, William se desconcertó aún más.

-Oh vaya, me ha tronado y sin siquiera enterarme de que fuimos algo por cinco minutos…definitivamente merece descansar. –Frunció el ceño mientras acababa de cerrar la tapadera del tanque con la que contaba el automóvil.

-Vete al carajo William. –Dijo irritado.

-Sólo un consejo señor, tenga cuidado con la prensa amarillista, verlo en ese estado tan… "peculiar", le puede causar problemas.

Ash cerró la ventana del auto y tan pronto prendió el motor para dirigirse por a su destino final que le marcaba la lista: La pastelería.

Durante su trayecto en busca de su dulce pedido, acabó pensando en la conversación que llevó a cabo hace un par de minutos…o ya tal vez eran horas. La radio no marcaba números de la hora local, su celular no tenía la hora de su pueblo, no tenía la noción del tiempo, salvo que se daba una idea ya que el sol empezaba a oscurecer.

Otro obstáculo más para que pudiera enloquecer. Apretó el botón para que las luces del auto pudieran prenderse…pero nunca lo hicieron.

Con esto último estaba más que decidido en tirar en destruir el vehículo chatarra de su madre y comprarle un auto del 2012 si es posible.

Definitivamente el auto morirá quiera o no su madre, era al colmo.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y con ello el sol le dio su momento a la luna, dejándola en el cargo otra noche más. El pelinegro aún no llegaba a la pastelería, rogaba por _Arceus_ que fuera él y los grandes poster de luz que lo iluminaran por todo el camino que le quedaban, pese al temor que sentía al manejar en aquellas circunstancias.

Pero toda la luz acabó como arte de magia, se fue y sin ni siquiera avisar.

Y pese a todo, no estaba del todo perdido, su miraba bien, a una moderada distancia ya podía ver el gran letrero colorido de la pastelería…raro por ser la única en tener iluminación.

Aceleró el motor a todo lo que daba.

-¡¡¡UMBREON!!!- Gritaron. –El pokémon no pudo moverse al ser aturdido por las luces y el gran miedo, sentía que la muerte estaba cerca…muy cerca.

Ash tras escuchar el desgarrador ruido, y ver los ojos rojos de la criatura, frenó tan pronto como pudo. Mucha arena se soltó debido a la forzada orden del auto.

Ketchum abrió los ojos como platos una vez que paró, los gritos volvieron a escucharse y fue entonces cuando Ash regresó de nueva cuenta a la tierra, aterrado, bajó del auto y echó un vistazo al Pokémon.

-Umbreon, ya pasó, vamos chico, responde. –El pelinegro no pudo reconocer al entrenador debido a que ya había apagado al auto por completo y aún se encontraban en plena oscuridad. Solo miraba siluetas.

-¿Está bien? –Preguntó el "agresor".

Umbreon no respondía.

Él podía escuchar claramente unos sollozos silenciosos de parte del entrenador de la criatura.

-Imbécil…-No pudo decir nada más debido a que su sentimiento de tristeza lo invadía más que el coraje.

-Yo…

-¡Mi pokémon está…! –Se limitó a decir la palabra…no quería perder las esperanzas…todavía…

-Llevémoslo al centro Pokémon lo antes posible… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!, ¡NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ÉL ESTABA EN EL CAMINO! ¡Y COMO SI NO SE MIRA NADA!

-¡NO QUIERO TUS ESTÚPIDAS CONDOLENCIAS IMBÉCIL! , solo espero que él esté bien…-Cargó a su pokémon entre sus brazos y juntos llevaron a Umbreon como pudieron lo más pronto posible al Centro Pokémon, que, por fortuna, estaba a una cuadra del lugar donde desgraciadamente, se habían encontrado.

Ash abrió las puertas del centro y su entrenador rogaba por ayuda, aún entre lágrimas, una Chansey lo escuchó y tan pronto llamó a la enfermera Joy que estaba buscando una manera de contactarse con los servicios de electricidad del pueblo.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! –Preguntó asustadiza la enfermera mientras llevaba una pequeña lamparita para iluminar aunque sea, un poquito el lugar.

-¡Ayúdeme enfermera, mi pokémon está grave! – La última mencionada checó al Pokémon desde los brazos del entrenador con la lamparita.

-Dios mío, esto es… ¡CHANSEY! ¡EMERGENCIA 666! ¡MUÉVETE! – La ayudante de la enfermera atendió las órdenes de Joy y trajo consigo una camilla, donde después tomó al Pocket Moster para llevárselo a urgencias aún con oscuridad.

-¡POR FAVOR SÁLVELO ENFERMERA! –Rogó de nuevo.

-Haremos lo que podamos. –La chica cerró la puerta de urgencias.

10 minutos…15 minutos…20 minutos…30 minutos…una hora…dos horas…de angustia sin saber nada más.

Ninguno de los dos que estaban en…donde sea que estaban, se dirigían la palabra.

-Lo siento…-Dijo Ash una vez más, con un hilo de voz.

-Idiota…idiota…¡IDIOTA! –El entrenador se las ingenió para poner a Ketchum contra la pared, su mano izquierda tocaba la pared, mientras que la izquierda la tenía sobre el cuello de Ash.

-Suéltame…-Ahora el maestro del pueblo rogaba por su vida, tras sentir que ya le faltaba algo de oxígeno.

-Te garantizo que su Umbreon muere, tu morirás…y yo también. –Ahorcó un poco más el cuello de Ketchum.

-Por favor…

En ese momento la electricidad regresó, incluida la del hospital entero.

-Chicos, me alegre decirles que…-Recién llegaba una Joy alegre que después su rostro cambió por uno de pánico. -¡AHHHHHH! –Gritó tras ver el acto sacado de una película de terror.

-Ash…-La voz del entrenador se quebró aún más al ver el rostro de la persona que estaba a punto a asesinar. Lo soltó al instante, sin creer todavía lo que pasaba.

El pelinegro tocía y tocía, entre lágrimas en sus ojos

-Gary…mátame…

-¡POLICÍA! ¡POLICÍA! ¡LLAMA A LA POLICÍA CHANSEY! – Fue lo primero que dijo la enfermera.

Gary seguía desconcertado, temblando.

Ash cayó desmayado.

Joy gritó más a ver que el mejor maestro de pueblo paleta caía de esa manera y que el investigador parecía un asesino en serie.

El Oak menor rápidamente se fue hacia con Ash en el suelo para intentar hacerlo reaccionar, lo sacudió de los hombros, le dijo cosas bonitas, feas y hasta unió sus labios hacia los de él como último recurso.

Pero no pasó nada, llorando sobre el pecho del maestro.

La policía llegó, la encargada del centro señaló a Gary, esposándolo y llevándoselo directo a la comandancia, detenido.

Ash también debería ir junto con Oak, pero por sus condiciones, fue atendido en un hospital urgentemente.

Y la feliz noticia de que Umbreon estaba estable, se convirtió en un drama total.

A los pocos minutos los familiares de ambos recibieron la noticia.

-¡¿QUÉ MI HIJO QUÉ?! –Rió nerviosamente- Si esto es una broma, le ordeno que lo diga ahora mismo antes de que me de un paro cardiaco.

-No es broma señora, su hijo está en el hospital ya mencionado. –Dijo uno de los doctores que estaba encargado de Ash. Colgó.

-¿Qué pasa Delia? –Preguntó Misty preocupada tras ver el rostro de la casi siempre, alegre madre.

-Ash…Ash…está en el hospital.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Qué ocurrió Delia?

-Te lo contaré en el camino.

Ambas chicas tomaron sus bolsos para salir a la calle para pedir un taxi lo más pronto posible hacia emergencias.

Mientras en su residencia, el profesor Samuel Oak también recibía la lamentable noticia. Sin comentar la noticia a Jazz ni a Kellyn, fue a hacer lo mismo al igual que la señora Ketchum & Waterflower, pero él iba con su nieto.

Y llegó. Y lo primero que vio fue a él con dos policías a sus lados.

-¡GARY! ¡Qué pasa!, dime, ¿cuál fue el mal entendido?

El Oak menor, estaba cabizbajo, no tenía la fuerza para ver a su abuelo a los ojos. Ni siquiera para responder.

-Por favor, manténgase en la sala de espera, su nieto está siendo sometido a un interrogatorio y necesitamos privacidad. –el profesor aceptó y esperó muy a la mala gana. No entendía nada, pero su paciencia siempre era más que cualquier cosa.

Treinta minutos después lo volvieron a llamar a fue en ese momento en que Gary por fin decidió acceder a hablar con su familiar, contándole toda la historia. TODA.

Umbreon se había escapado por capricho de sus manos.

Ash lo dañó y pese a lo que ocurrió no sabía el estado de su criatura, por lo que le pidió a su abuelo una vez que saliera de esas paredes, tomara rumbo al centro Pokémon a cuidar a Umbreon.

Y que casi asesina a la persona que amaba.

Samuel preguntó quién era el afortunado.

_-Ash abuelo, el mismo rival que tenía hace unos años. _–Soltó todo de golpe, y el Oak mayor se quedó sin palabras.

-Ga….ry…yo nunca jamás había pensado que tú harías…eso. –El profesor sentía una vergüenza tan inmensa en esos momentos que ahora era él el que no podía verlo directamente a los ojos.

Sintió más que vergüenza….rabia, decepción, angustia…toda una serie de emociones encontradas.

-…No sé en quién te has convertido, pero seas quién seas, quiero a mi nieto Gary Oak de regreso. –Fue lo último que dijo al abandonar el lugar.

-Abuelo…

* * *

**_Comentarios de Jazz /Autora:_**

_Hola!, aquí con otro capítulo más de este fic (:_

_bueno, para empezar, sé que el en pasado les dije que iba a ver algo de accion bla bla bla..."Mezase Pokémon Master" y puras fanfarronerías mías. Pues bien, si estaba escribiendo el cap basándome en eso, pero un rayito de luz me iluminó y salió el cap. que acaban de leer chicos, en lo personal, me gustó como quedó, aunque sé que la que se va a morir soy yo por andar escribiendo esas cosas jaja xD. No los culpo si me matan xDDDD._

_Ok, entonces "Mezase...", lo dejaré para después, así que no lo descarto._

_¿Les digo algo?, estaba pensando también antes de escribir este cap. en hacer uno "especial", o más bien dicho "relleno" para hacerlos reír con poco...pero luego me dije "WTF!, ESTE ES UN FIC DE DRAMA, ROMANCE Y SUSPENSO!, NO QUEDAAA! " , y pues luego esa idea se fue por el drenaje n_n._

_Ahora, también falta ver como reaccionan los demás personajes cercanos como Jazz, por ejemplo y sobre todo, Misty...Misty moverá sus piezas una vez más...¿de qué manera?, no lo sé aún, pero algo hará. _

_Aww...gracias por sus lindos Reviews!, lamento hacerlos esperar tanto!, pero ya saben que ya se volvió costumbre de publicar un cap cada mes, aparte de que dejo que "las ideas no salgan tan forzadas" jaja._

_Besos y abrazos a todos y gracias por leer esto._

_P.D: Si está algo mal escrito, me avisan, andaba algo apurada escribiendo algunas partes xD_

_Amén. jaja xD._

_**-Jazz**_


	14. Enfermedad

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 14**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**_Nota 2: Este capítulo se sitúa en tres: la primera es parte de Gary, luego Ash y cía, y por último Jazz&Kellyn._**

* * *

_-…No sé en quién te has convertido, pero seas quién seas, quiero a mi nieto Gary Oak de regreso. –Fue lo último que dijo al abandonar el lugar._

_-Abuelo…_

-Yo me pregunto como el gran Samuel puede tener a un familiar tan patético, pero bueno, así es la vida, y mi trabajo aquí es este, policía desgraciadamente, así que, ¡camina!

Samuel decidió ir a casa…o cualquier lugar donde pudiera desahogar sus penas.

Para ese entonces el oficial mayor decidió que la noche de Gary sería tras las rejas.

Y así fue.

Ahí estaba él, solitario, encerrado en una celda vieja y con mal olor, sus paredes se encontraban llenas de rayones de palabrotas y dibujos vulgares; no había tan siquiera una cobija para poder cubrirse del frío clima que en esos momentos se sentía.

Pedir justicia era en vano, si gritaba de todas formas nadie lo escucharía o no eran las palabras que él quería escuchar.

¿En verdad este era el futuro que siempre había estado buscando?

Pasó una hora para que el sitio quedara totalmente vacío, era 31 Diciembre y casi pudiera asegurar que ya era año nuevo si no hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo.

Dejó de aferrarse a las barreras de la celda para gatear hasta la esquina derecha y finalmente pedir paz interior en momentos de guerra.

-Niño…Niño… ¡Sí tú!, ¡te estoy hablando! –Una voz que se escuchaba molesta, pareciera llamarlo; la vista de Gary se había vuelto poco borrosa tras desahogar sus penas. Frotó sus ojos para poder ver con seguridad.

Quedó sin palabras al ver aquella persona que estaba enfrente de sus ojos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No era muy lejana la distancia entre el infierno y la inocencia, el hospital se encontraba a cinco cuadras de la comandancia donde el Oak menor estaba detenido.

Un hospital lleno de alegrías y tristezas, seres nacen, seres mueren y otros más, luchan por su vida.

-Dígame la situación del paciente señorita –Decía el doctor mientras llevaban al afectado en una camilla rumbo a su habitación.

-El paciente cayó desmayado tras un intento de ahorcamiento, doctor –Respondió la dama de vestimenta blanquecina.

Abrieron la puerta y acostaron al paciente a lo que sería su nueva cama, con lo que se esperaba, fuera por un tiempo corto. El médico encargado empezó a revisar al joven inconsciente de pies a cabeza en busca de la respuesta correcta.

-Por favor enfermera, diríjame hasta la familia del paciente, les tengo noticias…-Guardando sus aparatos médicos, el doctor de mediana edad, comentó.

-Lo siento, sus familiares no se han reportado aún…- La chica respondió tras ver con cierta tristeza al afectado en esa situación. Era su trabajo, debería estar acostumbrada a ello, pero cuando el paciente se convierte en "la voz del pueblo", "la celebridad", ¿Qué se podía sentir?

De pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza, otra enfermera más había llegado a la escena acompañada de dos mujeres, a primera vista, una de ellas ya había vivido más que la otra, como si fueran madre e hija.

-¡MI BEBÉ! –Su voz se quebró, corrió a abrazarlo entre lágrimas, nadie se lo impidió.

Después de todo, era su hijo.

La otra chica, gozaba de cabellos pelirojos, delgada, de estatura media y completamente hecha casi una estatua humana.

-Señorita, ¿usted se encuentra bien? –Preguntó la enfermera más cercana a la señorita, notando que su rostro tomaba un aspecto pálido.

-Co… ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? –Sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas –caminando pasos casi erróneos, que, por poco, la hacían caer-, preguntándose más a sí misma que a la otra.

-Señorita…-Dijo la dama tratando de ayudarla.

-Tranquilícese, yo estoy bien –poniéndose en una pose firme fijando su vista en la triste escena de madre e hijo –Tan sólo díganos doctor, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Ash se desmayó tras un intento fallido de ahorcamiento de otra persona, acabo de terminar de hacerle un chequeo y se encuentra estable, no creo que tarde mucho para que reaccione, así que, su salud ya no corre peligro –Respondió calmadamente, tratando de hacer la situación menos tensa.

Inmediatamente, Delia, quién se encontraba arrodillada para llorar sobre su hijo, se levantó secando sus lágrimas y finalmente, abrazando al médico sin alguna razón que él podía pensar.

Al recibir la noticia, Misty no pudo contener su emoción, soltando un par de lágrimas agradecida y satisfecha por el veredicto final de la salud del maestro.

-Pero...-Se dijo más así mismo que para el resto de los presentes, de igual forma, tenían que saber la noticia algún día.

-¿Pero…? –Preguntó Delia, regresando a la angustia.

-…El niño está involucrado en un crimen, inmediatamente de que esté en condiciones, tendrá que ir a la comandancia, y si el caso aún no está resuelto, supongo que será recluido en una celda por mientras. -Delia y Misty quedaron sin palabras al escuchar al mayor.

Un silencio rotundo reinó el lugar por un par de minutos.

-Es broma, ¿no es así? –Para romper el hielo y negándose a no creer, Misty preguntó.

-No, no lo es. –Respondió firmemente.

Fue en ese momento en que Ash movió un poco su brazo derecho, donde su madre lo tomaba con fuerzas, abrió sus ojos.

-¿Mad..re? -Lo primero que pudo ver, era ella, a su lado. Inmediatamente empezó a toser y toser. Era un hecho que aún su garganta se encontraba lastimada, el doctor actuó de inmediato para calmar el síntoma haciendo que Ash tomara un jarabe de amargoso sabor.

Miró a su alrededor, tres desconocidos vestidos de color blanco junto con Misty y Delia se encontraban en la misma habitación, él estaba ahí, atrapado con una serie de aparatos… ¿médicos?, ¿cómo llegó hasta ese sitio?, y sobre todo… ¿qué pasó después de ese momento en que cayó rendido?

_-¿Dónde estás…Gary?_ –Pensó con melancolía.

-Tranquilo bebé, no pasa nada, es cuestión de tiempo de que estés fuera de este lugar- Dijo la señora Ketchum.

-Señora, por favor dejémoslo solo por un tiempo, ¿quiere?, por lo que veo, el chico está desconcertado…-Ordenó el Doctor, haciendo que todos los presentes, de buena o mala gana, dejaran al chico en paz, Misty y Delia no tuvieron otra opción que esperar en esa sala solitaria.

-Señora Ketchum, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? –Preguntó Misty con poco ánimo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Respondió la castaña al ver a la otra en un estado de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasaría si usted está perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero éste no le es correspondido ya que ama a otra persona?, digo, no me pasa a mí, sino a un amigo cercano de mi ciudad natal, y como a mí "nunca" me ha pasado eso, no sé qué responderle-Fingió.

-Oh cariño, esa es una situación difícil, casualmente, nunca me pasó, porque yo sólo me he enamorado de un hombre en toda mi vida: el padre de Ash, que en paz descanse. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba en techo, quizá se acordaba de él en ese momento. Al no poder darle la respuesta deseada a Misty, la castaña se disculpó con algo de culpa.

La líder en el interior sentía rabia. Ni tan siquiera saber la respuesta de una pregunta tan sencilla, era capaz de responder por sus propios méritos.

-Oye Delia, deberías contarle un poco sobre Ashton, para olvidarse de los malos momentos por un tiempito- Un chico de alta estatura, cabello oscuro y con voz muy peculiar llamó la atención de ambas.

Tracey recién había tomado asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Pero quién…quién te crees que eres para llamar a la señora Ketchum de "TU"?! –Preguntó Misty sumamente nerviosa, sus mejillas para ese tiempo tomaban un color rojizo, aparentemente, sin razón alguna…o que ella todavía no conocía.

-Tranquila Misty, la señora Ketchum me ha dicho que siempre le hable de "Tu" en lugar de "Usted", ¿cierto? –Dijo en tono juguetón hacia Delia.

-Cierto Tracey-Soltó una pequeña risita.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la estancia de Tracey con ellas, se encargó de platicar sobre sus aventuras en estos días, aunque Misty en ocasiones se sentía incómoda, al entrar la palabra "novia" a la conversación. Fuera de eso, fue un tiempo agradable en que se encargó de sacarles una sonrisa por un buen momento.

En vista de que los doctores no daban señal alguna sobre el permiso de visitas, Tracey tuvo que despedirse del par de damas, siendo más coqueto con Waterflower, besando su delicada mano izquierda con sus cálidos labios.

Delia miró con atención la escena, le daba una mala espina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Lugar: Mansión Oak. Hora: altas horas de la madrugada.**_

-¿Swablu aún no ha llegado? –Recién llegaba a la sala para sentarse a su lado.

-No…-Dijo mirando hacia el piso, nostálgica. Ese presentimiento que tenía, no le gustaba para nada, sólo sentía un dolor profundo en su corazón.

-Amor… ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó al ver a su chica en ese estado.

-Kellyn… ¿por qué me siento así? –El castaño tomó a la chica entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, al ver que se encontraba en un estado agitado.

-Jazz… ¿estuviste corriendo demasiado a mis espaldas?, ¡Sabes que no puedes hacerlo por nada del mundo! –Dijo mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

-Mi asma está controlada hace mucho tiempo Kellyn, no te preocupes por eso –dijo con respiración agitada.

El Pokémon Ranger no la escuchó, por lo que se dispuso a buscar entre todos los cajones que tenía el buró y el tocador de la chica, revolviendo todo.

-¡Kellyn! ¿Qué…qué rayos crees que haces con mis cajones?, recién y acomodé todo.

-¡Lo encontré! –aliviado, se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba Jazz y le dio el inhalador que la tranquilizaba de su enfermedad.

Minutos después la respiración de la castaña volvió a ser normal, haciendo que Kellyn dejara la preocupación que sentía por ella.

-Tsk…pensé que eso había desaparecido hace años atrás…-Dijo la chica refiriéndose a su aparato del asma.

-Gary me lo regaló a mí.

-¿Gary?

-Así es-Una rotunda tristeza dibujó el rostro del Ranger al recordar aquél momento.

_**En los recuerdos de Kellyn…el día de ayer, al mediodía.**_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Gary indiferente al ver que Kellyn se encontraba en ese lugar._

_-Ver pueblo Paleta desde las alturas, es precioso, Oak –Dijo sin mirar al investigador, debido a que observaba con detalle el maravilloso paisaje de ese lugar tan pequeño. –En cambio… ¿Qué excusa tienes tú? _

_-Es la misma razón, vaya, pensé que era el único humano en visitar esta colina…pero bueno… ¿puedo hacerte compañía? –Dijo Gary._

_-No veo porqué no. _

_-Gracias –Y así, se creo un silencio…era curioso, ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero tampoco se molestaba por ello, convirtiéndose en un silencio cómodo mientras seguían observando el pueblo._

_10 minutos después, el investigador decidió tomar la palabra, no sin antes, tomar un respiro profundo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_-Kellyn, por favor tómalo…-Le dio una modesta bolsita de color café, no era su cumpleaños… ¿entonces…?_

_-¿Qué es esto Gary? –Dijo sacando el objeto de la bolsa totalmente confundido._

_-Este es el objeto que puede salvar la vida de Jazz. Verás, ella sufre de asma. Su enfermedad inició desde muy pequeña, seis años, aproximadamente. Después de un buen tratamiento y lucha constante, ella pudo ser controlada durante muchos años, pero volvió a recaer en los tiempos en que estuve con ella…ella corrió sin avisarme, cuando llegué a casa…estaba pálida, no podía respirar…llamé una ambulancia como loco, mientras buscaba ese inhalador, no lo encontré hasta que vi que siempre se encontró en mi bolsillo. _

_Hice que regresara su respiración normal gracias a ese aparato de su niñez._

_La ambulancia llegó tarde…sin ese aparato…Jazz hubiera muerto ese día._

_Kellyn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esa historia._

_-…Por eso, debes prometerme que NUNCA harás que corra, no importa la razón, no puedes…-La voz del Oak se quebró al recordar aquello que casi, se convertía en tragedia._

_-Te lo prometo que nunca dejaré que le pase nada mientras esté a mi lado. –Prometió mientras estiraba su mano al castaño._

_-Gracias Kellyn-Gary cerró la promesa correspondiéndole al apretón de manos._

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

_-Discúlpame algún día Gary –Pensó el ojiverde._

-¿Porqué tengo este presentimiento Kellyn? –La chica se empezaba a impacientar. -¿Por qué siento que mis amigos están en peligro?, ¿Por qué?

-Amor, creo que necesitas descansar, luego de lo que te ocurrió con tu pre-ataque de asma. –Él trató de tranquilizarla, pero fue en vano.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si no se porqué ni Samuel ni Gary están aquí?! , ¡Ash no contesta su celular!, dime, ¿cómo me tranquilizo sabiendo eso?, por eso envié a Swablu para saber algo, lo que sea…pero algo de ellos.

De pronto Swablu apareció en la ventana de la habitación de la chica.

-¡SWABLU! –Gritó, luego de que el Ranger abrió la ventana para dejarlo pasar. El Pokémon ave inmediatamente voló hacia su dueña para que ésta lo abrazara con fuerzas y alegría.

-¡Swablu! –Dijo el Pokémon emocionado.

-¡Qué alegría de que estés bien!, ya estaba preocupada por ti –se separaron- , dime, ¿tienes información acerca de Gary o los demás?

La criatura sintió, por lo que Jazz inmediatamente se levantó de la cama para pedirle a Kellyn que se uniera a la aventura y que Swablu los guiara.

Una vez listos, bajaron de la planta alta de la mansión Oak, para salir y buscar de lleno algo de información.

Finalmente, después de cinco cuadras de caminar –no podían correr por el asma de Jazz-, el volador los hizo llegar frente al centro Pokémon.

Jazz, con la ayuda de Kellyn, se adentraron al lugar.

Era raro, no había nadie en la sala de espera, ni tampoco se encontraba la enfermera Joy en la recepción, como acostumbraba cuando no tiene trabajo.

El chico tocó el timbre para ver si alguien llegaba.

-¡Disculpen la tardanza! –Dijo la enfermera que recién salía de la sala de urgencias- ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

-Perdone por molestar a estas horas de la madrugada enfermera, pero... ¿de casualidad no se pasó el investigador Gary Oak por este sitio? –Preguntó Jazz con respeto.

-Hace unas horas estuvo aquí, su Umbreon fue fuertemente lastimado por –al parecer- Ash Ketchum, he hecho, acabo de salir de la sala de urgencias…Umbreon se encuentra estable.

-¿Y no sabe a dónde fueron? –Ésta vez, Kellyn habló.

Joy se mordió el labio inferior.

-…Ash cayó desmayado tras un fallido ahorcamiento de Gary…ambos están detenidos en la comandancia.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron la pareja de enamorados unísono.

Jazz se quedó en shock.

-Odio decirlo, pero dudo que Gary vendrá por su Pokémon… ¿creen que se puedan encargar de él?

-Claro que sí enfermera, solo que…tenemos que ir a ver a Gary primero…-Dijo Kellyn, hablando por Jazz. –Bueno, muchas gracias por todo.

Y así, ambos salieron de la clínica sin poder creer lo que Joy les pudo decir.

Kellyn se lamentaba de que Swablu aún no era una Altaria para poder volar encima de ella.

Ahora tendrán que caminar más cuadras.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Lugar: Celda de comandancia. Hora: Altas horas de la madrugada.**_

_-Niño…Niño… ¡Sí tu!, ¡te estoy hablando! –Una voz que se escuchaba molesta, pareciera llamarlo; la vista de Gary se había vuelto poco borrosa tras desahogar sus penas. Frotó sus ojos para poder ver con seguridad._

_Quedó sin palabras al ver aquella persona que estaba enfrente de sus ojos._

-¡¿Barry?!

¿Qué rayos hacía Barry en un lugar como ese? ¿Acaso se había convertido en policía? ¿No festejaba año nuevo?, y lo más importante… ¿Qué quería de él?

-…Tranquilo. Ash está bien, me acaban de afirmar mis fuentes.

* * *

**_Comentarios de la autora:_**

¿Me perdonan por no publicar cap. en todo Diciembre?, en realidad sufrí de un bloqueo de imaginación horrible para este fic. No sé, me trabé y nunca hallaba la manera de cómo seguir, hasta apenas algunos días mi inspiración volvió y esto quedó...cosas amargas.

En el próximo capítulo, trataré de unir piezas en este rompecabas, pero no les garantizo nada.

Gracias a todos ustedes chicos por sus reviews -que ya saben quienes son :3 - y al resto.

Espero poder publicar el siguiente pronto.

Saludos!

**_-Jazz_**


	15. Reencuentros

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 15**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**_

* * *

  
_**

¿Qué rayos hacía Barry en un lugar como ese? ¿Acaso se había convertido en policía? ¿No festejaba año nuevo?, y lo más importante… ¿Qué quería de él?

-…Tranquilo. Ash está bien, me acaban de afirmar mis fuentes –le dijo en voz baja cómo si se estuviese cuidando de intrusos, raro, porque a juzgar por el lugar, no nadie… ¿o sí?

-Oh, gracias por hacerme recordar que casi lo mato, en verdad, muchas gracias –dicho aquello se volteó para irse a una miseria de "cama" que tenía dentro de la celda, dándole la espalda a Barry.

-Sé que has sido demasiado idiota, pero no llegues tan bajo para comportarte en un criminal, que ni look tienes de uno, sino, todo lo contrario, amigo mío…quieres ser libre, ¿no es así? –Un ruido de muchos metales se estaba empezando a escuchar, llamando la atención –algo molesta- de Gary, al dirigirle a mirada de nuevo, se encontró con algo que jamás imaginaría que un rubio oxigenado tuviese aquellos objetos.

-¿…acaso eres el dueño de este lugar, idiota?

-No creo que deberías seguir llamándome "idiota", después de que te enteraste de mi puesto. Puede que tu tengas más fama y fortuna que mi persona, pero al final… ¿dónde está todo eso?, vaya Gary, qué triste tu historia…pero bueno, basta de sermones, que vine por otra cosa –Barry buscaba entre su llavero la ideal, a veces probaba con una y otra, pero no era ninguna y lo intentaba de nuevo.

Gary no podía creer que ese sujeto lo estaba ayudando a liberarlo.

-De acuerdo, probaré con esta ahora…-el rubio insertó la llave, era la correcta, la llave que desde hace más de diez minutos estaba buscando. Abrió la celda, dejando a Oak sorprendido.

-Ya, ¡eres libre!, te dejo libre porque sé que tienes asuntos por arreglar, sobre todo con esa persona –le comentó algo desesperado al ver que el castaño se encontraba inmóvil, como un gatito asustado –Anda, no eches a perder tu vida, tan sólo basta verme a mí, soy un oficial, nunca me gusto ni me gustará serlo… ¿y por qué lo hice?, porque al final de todo, mis padres decidieron por mí, nunca pude hacer realidad mi sueño –dijo nostálgico.

-Vaya, el mundo se encontraba en una serie de dramas –Decía el castaño mientras sacudía un poco su ropa.

-Somos unos niños perfectos, con una perfecta vida para la sociedad. Pero nadie quiere saber sobre nuestras tragedias, Gary –Barry empezaba a encontrarse nostálgico.

El Oak menor no dijo nada por animarlo o algo que se le pareciera, tomó sus pertenencias personales de uno de los cajones que contenía el escritorio aparentemente de oficinas para volver a respirar ese aire fresco de la ciudad, para aclarar los asuntos que tuviera pendientes, o quizá…sólo para sentirse libre de nuevo.

Luces que se prendían y apagaban, fuegos artificiales, personas que habían abusado del licor, movimiento. Todo era un caos. En verdad todos eran estúpidamente felices por lo que miraba.

-¡OAK!

-¡Gary! -Alguien decía su nombre, detuvo su caminar para buscar con la mirada a esa persona, pero no parecía nada.

_-Mi imaginación –pensó el castaño._

-¡Alto! –No supo porqué, pero de repente Gary sintió cómo alguien lo abrazó y se echó encima de él, llegando a caer junto él.

-Jazz, ¡lo tengo! –gritó el ojiverde victorioso.

-¡Aléjate de mí o lo lamentarás!

-¡Bien hecho! –Recién llegada, Jazz entre jadeos, le hizo una señal a Kellyn para que se aléjese de Gary. La chica se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Gary y verlo de nuevo a los ojos.

-Me alegra volver a verte Gary –Dijo mientras trataba de peinar un poco el cabello del castaño como podía.

-A mí también Jazz. A mí también- le dedicó una sonrisa algo cansada.

-Tsk...¿ ya podemos ir al hospital? , ver ciertas situaciones me enferman.

-Oh, cierto _amore –_respondió la chica, al volver a ver a Kellyn de nuevo. –Gary, el día de hoy te llevaremos a ver a Ash.

Lamentablemente, cuando llegaron al hospital, fueron sacados de inmediato. Ante la presencia de Gary.

-Ustedes no debieron presentarse en este lugar… ¿tienen idea alguna del peligro que están corriendo al buscar a Ash en este lugar? , agradezcan que no se le llamó a la policía, niños.

-¡Usted no entiende nada enfermera!, todo lo que ocurrió fue una serie de mal entendidos, es todo.

-No lo creo señorita, por lo que se ha dicho, la señorita Joy estuvo presente en el evento, ¿no es así? –dijo la mujer de mediana edad.

-Déjalo así, vámonos de este lugar.

-Qué débil eres, bastardo…-Kellyn dijo por lo bajo.

-¡Kellyn!, ¿Qué crees que estás dicien…? –El ojiverde se puso tras ella, tapando la boca de la chica con su mano, callándola como un rehén.

La vista de Gary no captó aquella escena debido a que él estaba de espaldas ante ambos.

Pero tampoco dudaban en que el castaño volteara a verlos para desatar la rabia interna que sentía ante unas simples, pero crueles palabras.

-¿Ves el cuarto de la esquina? –señaló el Pokémon Ranger con su mano izquierda, ya que con la derecha aún tapaba la boca de Jazz- la ventana está abierta, si logramos que Gary grite o haga algo demasiado llamativo, Ash podrá reconocer su voz y quizá podrá levantarse para asomarse a la ventana. Por eso necesito que me sigas el juego, es la única manera en que yo puedo salir vivo de esta situación, ¿entiendes?

Jazz asintió con su cabeza como pudo. Relajándose un poco y a la vez, siguiendo preocupación ante la espera de la respuesta de Gary, que todavía seguía sin dirigirles la mirada.

-¡¿Entonces qué Oak?! …¿el ego no te deja mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos?, bastardo… -Frío y directo. Así sonaba un Kellyn retador ante el investigador, aunque dentro de su ser, moría de miedo sin saber porqué.

Gary apretaba los puños con fuerza de tal forma que sus brazos temblaban. Poco a poco giró hasta ponerse frente a frente con el Ranger y la investigadora. Su cara había tomado un color rojizo y con una mirada asesina hacia Kellyn, pero sin decir ninguna sola palabra de su boca.

-Swablu, por favor ve hacia la ventana de aquella esquina y trata de darle esta nota a Ash –sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un sobre, que guardó previamente sobre una pequeña bolsita que colocó sobre el cuello del pokémon ave para que pudiera partir sigilosamente, confiando en que todo lo que estaba haciendo, daría frutos.

-Suéltala ahora –ordenó Gary en voz grave.

_-No me sueltes, no me sueltes, ¡no me sueltes! –pensaba con temor Jazz, en verdad no quería que Kellyn cometiera una segunda estupidez y terminara lastimado._

-No, no la soltaré…lo siento mucho. Deberás desquitar tu ira con ella primero si deseas matarme, Gary.

_-¿QUÉ?, ¡No señor!, ¡suéltame!, ¡suéltame!, este juego ya no me está gustando para nada –gritaba, trataba de safarse, pero Kellyn era suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla entre sus redes pese a todos sus esfuerzos._

-No tengo otra opción, por lo que veo –tomó una Pokébola, lanzándola para invocar a su criatura tipo agua: blastoise.

-De acuerdo, no pensé que Gary tendría a un Pokémon consigo a estas alturas, Jazz –La investigadora frunció el ceño ante la confesión del Ranger.

-Muy bien Blastoise, quiero que uses chorro de agua sobre ellos dos –le ordenó mientras señalaba a Kellyn y a Jazz. La criatura, al ver a la chica, volteó de vuelta hacia su entrenador con cierta confusión, ¿en verdad era una orden para atacarla?

-Oh diablos…-murmuró el ojiverde.

-No me mires así Blastoise, tienes que hacerlo para rescatarla de ese chico. ¡Usa chorro de agua ahora! –Dada la orden, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Blastoise empezaba a dar sus primeros ataques con larga distancia debido al espacio que estaba entre ellos.

Faltaba menos de un metro cuando el Ranger y la investigadora fueron tomados de repente por un dragón grande y sumamente hermoso que volaba por el cielo en círculos sobre el hospital.

Gary pudo notar que ese Pokémon tenía un dueño, al ver que alguien estaba montando encima de él, sosteniendo su cuello con firmeza, pero desde esa altura, no alcanzaba a distinguir quién era.

-¡Los tenemos Altaria!, buen trabajo amiga –Dijo entusiasta aquél sujeto. Kellyn y Jazz se encontraban aterrados, ¿qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando?

-Kellyn… ¿hemos muerto? –preguntó la chica a su pareja.

-No lo creo…o eso quiero creer –respondió con nerviosismo el Ranger.

Poco a poco, sentían como Altaria estaba bajando hasta llegar hacia el piso donde empezó todo. El Pokémon aterrizó, soltó a ambos y por último, bajó el "entrenador".

-A-A… ¿Ash? –Sus ojos no lo querían creer, su corazón empezaba a dar latidos acelerados. Sentía como si el mundo le cayese encima en un par de simples segundos. Gary y Ash se habían encontrado una vez más, frente a frente, sin despegar la mirada uno del otro.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicos? –dirigió su mirada hacia Kellyn y Jazz.

-T-Tú nos has salvado…

-No –Ketchum sonrió-. No fui yo, todo esto fue posible gracias a la Altaria de Jazz.

-¿ALTARIA? –Cuestionaron en coro el Ranger y la investigadora.

-Swablu…tú… ¿evolucionaste? –preguntó la chica más para ella que para el Pokémon, de igual forma, Altaria asintió.

-No lo puedo creer…

-¡Altaria! –la investigadora se abalanzó sobre el cuello de la dragón con una alegría que aunque quisiera, no pudiera ocultar. –Nos salvaste Swa…digo, Altaria. Muchas gracias amiga mía.

-Me alegra que estén bien, chicos. Sí me permiten, tengo asuntos por arreglar –de nuevo, Ash dirigió su mirada hacia Gary, acercándose lentamente a él.

-Él aún camina con dificultad, no está del todo bien y aún así, hace un gran esfuerzo por ver a Gary de nuevo, creo que hemos cumplido nuestra misión por hoy _amore_ , ¿no es así?

-Al parecer, así es Kellyn. Hay que darles un poco de privacidad, pero a la vez hay que estar cerca de este lugar por si ocurre algo, ¿subes? –Le preguntó la castaña ya montada sobre Altaria, estirando su mano esperando la respuesta del Ranger.

-Ni lo dudes ni un solo segundo –Tomó la mano de Jazz y de esa forma, fue un apoyo para poder subir sobre el Pokémon Dragon. Sin saber exactamente el destino, la chica le pidió a Altaria despegar para empezar a volar por los cielos para poder apreciar quizá, la vista de un pequeño, pero bello Pueblo Paleta.

En las afueras del hospital, el ambiente estaba más tenso, eran sólo ellos. Frente a frente. Tantas preguntas por hacer, pero ninguno tenía el suficiente valor para decir las primeras palabras.

-H-Hola Gary –Dijo Ash torpemente. Y así decidió romper esa barrera de silencio incómodo.

-Hola Ash…-Respondió fríamente, esquivando la mirada del otro.

-…Aún me odias… ¿cierto?

-… ¿Sabes?, tú y yo hemos pasado por tantas situaciones durante nuestras vidas que, todo el odio que te tengo se convierte en este sentimiento tan cursi y hasta el día de hoy me cuestionó por qué. Aunque sólo deseo que Umbreon esté en buenas manos.

-Tus ojos…parecen llorosos.

-¡Déjame! –la voz del investigador se tiró al piso, su voz quebrándose por completo entre lágrimas, como un ser derrotado. -¿Por qué Ash?... ¿por qué no puedo odiarte más? ¡¿Por qué tengo que amarte si tú tienes a Misty?!...tú no juegas limpio.

Quizá ese ser derrotado...era sólo cómo un niño inocente que necesitaba sentirse amado por esa persona especial.

Probablemente, esa era una de las escenas más conmovedoras que Ash pudiese haber visto en su periodo de vida.

Bajó hasta el suelo, sentándose frente al investigador. Lo miró por un par de segundos y sin pedirle ninguna clase de permiso lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a él. Momentos más tarde se separó del Oak menor dejándolo de nuevo solo…o eso era lo que creía Gary.

Sintió como sus mejillas estaban empezando a tocar algo sumamente suave, limpiando así, sus lágrimas con una delicadeza casi como la de su difunta abuela.

-No llores más, Gary. Tú no tienes por qué llorar, mi corazón no lo tolerará más. Yo también te amo, Gary, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, sólo quiero que comprendas esas palabras: "Te amo" –Ash terminó de secar las lágrimas del otro, dándole el pañuelo.

La distancia entre ambos era casi nula, unos cuantos centímetros eran los que los separaban.

Conmoción. Pasión. Deseo. Sexo. Tristeza, entre otros. Eran una serie de emociones estaban reinando en sus cuerpos.

Y, cuando el Sol daba sus últimos rayos de Sol para darle la bienvenida a la Luna. Ash y Gary le estaban dando paso al amor con una unión tan apasionante de labios a la vez que habían estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. No importaba nada ni nadie. Sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar el momento mientras duraba.

-¡Adoro los finales felices, Kellyn! –decía la investigadora acurrucándose sobre el pecho de Kellyn, ambos se encontraban sobre Altaria, escondidos sobre el techo del edificio.

-¿Crees que ahora nosotros podemos tener nuestro final feliz? –preguntó pícaramente el ojiverde, jugando con el cabello de la chica.

-Mañana iremos a Altomare de nuevo, tenemos que aprovechar la noche Kellyn.

-¡Tú me odias!

-¡Tonto!, odio que no entiendas ¡lo que quiero decir!..Ahm…sí tendremos nuestro feliz hoy –tomó asiento-. Ahora…Altaria, llévamos al laboratorio de nuevo.

Altaria siguió la orden de su dueña amablemente.

Ya había mucho tiempo de aquél beso entre el investigador y el maestro que decidieron tomar un respiro, separándose un poco uno del otro. Ash miró a su alrededor, el edificio del hospital con sumo nerviosismo.

-¡Me están buscando!, diablos.

-¡Escapemos Ash!, tú y yo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos –Gary rió al recordar.

-Pero… ¿a dónde?, en este lugar no tengo otro hogar que la casa de mi madre.

-¡Eso es lo de menos! –Tomó la mano de Ash, forzándolo a caminar hacia donde él lo hacia-. Sólo huyamos… ¡pronto! –dijo el Oak menor.

El huir era una jugada contra el tiempo. Dejando todo el pasado para ver hacia el futuro. ¿Acaso aquella escapada era una señal de _"adiós madre, abuelo, Kellyn, Jazz, Misty, Brock, Tracey y demás amigos"_…_ ¿para siempre?_

_**continuará...**_

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

¡Lo logré!, por fin!, por fin después de dos meses sin actualizar y un bloqueo mental para que tuve para este fic...¡lo logré!, por fin llegó mi inspiración para terminar este capítulo y mostrarselo a ustedes.

Ya no pido que me perdonen, porque sé eso ya no tiene perdón, pero espero que les haya gustado en capítulo, en verdad me costó mucho terminarlo y fue escrito con todo el amor del mundo para que ustedes pudieran leerlo. Dudo que alguien se acuerde de este fic, pero, si me dan un review, aunque sea uno, me harán muy feliz!

Ahora pienso actualizar un poco más rápido el capítulo que sigue, porque me llegaron más ideas con este cap. que mejor las quise guardar para el siguiente.

Gracias por seguir leyendo este drama, saludos y gracias por leer (:!!

**-Jazz**


	16. Una Llamada

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 16**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

_-¡Escapemos Ash!, tú y yo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos –Gary rió al recordar._

_-Pero… ¿a dónde?, en este lugar no tengo otro hogar que la casa de mi madre. _

_-¡Eso es lo de menos! –Tomó la mano de Ash, forzándolo a caminar hacia donde él lo hacia-. Sólo huyamos… ¡pronto! –dijo el Oak menor._

_El huir era una jugada contra el tiempo. Dejando todo el pasado para ver hacia el futuro. ¿Acaso aquella escapada era una señal de "adiós madre, abuelo, Kellyn, Jazz, Misty, Brock, Tracey y demás amigos"…¿para siempre?_

_*******  
_

**_What Hurts The Most. Capítulo 16_**

**_***  
_**

Misty abrió la puerta a la recámara, se sentía viva de nuevo después de haber tomado un rápido, pero gozoso baño. La leve sonrisa que reflejaba en su rostro se esfumó al ver que nadie se encontraba ocupando la cama… ¿qué habría pasado con Ash?

Delia despertó al escuchar fuertes sonidos en la habitación, frotó sus ojos para poder ver mejor a su alrededor.

-¡Misty!, qué rápido volviste –dijo la mayor algo adormilada.

-¡Gracias al cielo que despertó!, dígame, ¿a dónde se llevaron los doctores a Ash? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Delia despertó al cien porciento de golpe, con cara de preocupación en su rostro.

-Él no fue a ninguna parte… ¡se suponía que los doctores no harían nada sin mi consentimiento! –exclamó la madre molesta.

Ambas bajaron hasta el primer piso del edificio para preguntar por el paradero de Ash. Ninguno del personal sabía nada. El corazón de ambas se partió en mil pedazos, de nueva cuenta la vida les estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

Delia gritaba como loca a la empleada encargada de la recepción hecha un mar de lágrimas que ni el más bueno podría hacerla calmar, por lo que el personal se dio a la tarea más lastimosa que pudo haberles ocurrido: Sedar a Delia dándole una inyección de golpe.

La madre nunca supo cuándo ni porqué sus ojos se estaban cerrando tan repentinamente.

Una vez que terminaron con la señora Ketchum, las miradas de todas las personas del lugar se centraron en Misty, reflejando un sumo rechazo hacia la pobre chica indefensa.

-Señorita, le aconsejamos que no haga lo mismo que la señora, por respeto a nuestros pacientes, por favor…-le dijo uno de los enfermeros.

Delia inconsciente, Ash desaparecido, pensando que Gary estaba en la cárcel…¿qué más podría salirle mal?...¡TODO!, era el mundo entero contra ella.

No tenía oportunidad, no esta vez.

Decidió huir de aquél infierno cubierto de un blanco angelical, llegando de nuevo a la residencia Ketchum.

Buscó por todos los rincones, no lo encontró.

Entonces decidió que era el momento que era armarse de valor y pisar de nuevo tierra Oak. Tocó el timbre el cual, momentos después la puerta se abrió.

-Oh, Misty…hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –dijo el profesor Oak algo extrañado por la visita de la joven.

-Disculpe la pregunta tan repentina, pero… ¿se encuentra alguien más aparte de usted en su casa?

-No –respondió fríamente- Yo soy el único en este lugar.

-¿Puedo pasar?, necesito hablar con usted urgentemente, es un asunto delicado –dijo murmuró la pelirroja por lo bajo.

El profesor la invitó haciéndola pasar hasta la sala de la mansión, no sin antes, ofrecerle un café que ella aceptó con amabilidad pese a todo lo que se estaba viviendo.

-Profesor… ¡Ash ha desaparecido!, ¡Delia está sedada en el hospital!, y…y… ¡Y mi vida es una mierda! – No pudo evitar que se le quebrara su voz al decir la última frase, empezando a soltar un par de lágrimas.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! , ¿Cómo Ash pudo desaparecer tan repentinamente de un hospital de esa calidad?

-¡Ese hospital es una mierda profesor!, ¡Sedaron a la señora Ketchum!, ¿qué diablos no entiende? –Exclamó una Misty sumamente frustrada.

-¡A qué maldita hora dices esto mujer!, –sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón- ¡para eso tenemos la tecnología! –Respondió con enojo hacia la joven, marcando el número de emergencias.

Afortunadamente tuvo respuesta inmediata y las autoridades vinieron a la mansión lo más pronto posible, para que Misty pudiera darles algunos detalles sobre los hechos ocurridos en el hospital.

-¿Tiene algún otro testigo en la ciudad que pueda ayudarnos? –preguntó la oficial Jenny. Samuel se quedó pensando un poco.

-Uhm…los tengo. Espere un momento, los llamaré y estoy seguro que vendrán al instante…-afirmó el profesor, confiando en que tendría una respuesta.

***

Altaria dio un pequeño brinco, al parecer ella se había quedado igual de dormida que su dueña. Quién diría que dormir desde el techo de un edificio y entre las cálidas plumas sería tan agradable.

-¡Ah! –gritó Jazz asustada- Altaria, ¿te encuentras bien? –La Pokémon no respondió.

La investigadora decidió levantarse para ver frente a frente a la criatura voladora.

-¿Qué pasa amiga? –Altaria negó con la cabeza, para luego señalar hacia su espalda. -¿Quieres mostrarme algo?...de acuerdo –Jazz tomó asiento sobre la Pokémon de nuevo, no sin antes, despertar a Kellyn, que parecía que tenía un sueño algo pesado.

Altaria abrió sus alas y voló alrededor del hospital, esperando a dar a entender el mensaje.

-Oh, maldición… ¡los hemos perdido!, ¡ese par ha desaparecido! –Gruñó la castaña- Ahora ya entiendo tu presentimiento –refiriéndose a la criatura.

-Genial, recién despierto y pasa esto…insisto, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –preguntó Kellyn.

-Porque son nuestros amigos…

-¡Pero ya me cansé de tener que seguir las vidas de dos tipos!, odio esto…lo adio.

-…Sé que tú no te mereces esto…tú no mereces estar aquí involucrado conmigo, pero…no puedo dejar que a Gary le pase algo malo estando yo aquí. Él me salvó la vida…

-Ahora recuerdo ese día…

_-¿Amigos? –preguntó Gary al estrechar su mano con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-¡Amigos! –Kellyn aceptó el saludo del castaño, cerrando así, una promesa._

-Gary es mi amigo… -dijo Kellyn para sí mismo en voz alta. Jazz sonrió.

Mientras tanto el celular de la chica sonaba y sonaba, pero desde las alturas, era imposible escuchar un sonido así o mucho menos, poder responder una llamada.

***

-¡Maldición!, ¡No responde! –dijo Oak furioso.

-Si no hay dos testigos más, no vamos a poder proceder, señores –mencionó la oficial Jenny.

-¡Aguarde un poco más!

***

Cinco minutos después, Altaria bajó de las alturas cerca de pueblo Paleta sin éxito obtenido. Pese a los esfuerzos.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo hoy Altaria, muchas gracias por ayudarnos. Es hora que tomes un descanso –dijo la investigadora al hacer entrar a la criatura voladora en su Pokebola.

De pronto, el sonido del celular de Jazz se empezó a escuchar.

-¡Es Gary!

-Cómo que ya se había tardado en hablar…-dijo Kellyn. La chica respondió a la llamada.

_-¿Hola? –preguntó Jazz._

_-¡Janitsia Montes de Oca! _

_-Cállate idiota, ¿qué no te he dicho que no juegues con mi nombre? –dijo con enfado- ¿dónde andas?, ¿Ash está contigo?, todos acá están preocupados por ustedes, Oak._

_-Sobre eso quería hablarte. Esta será la última vez que tú y yo hablaremos Jazz, esta es mi carta de despedida de ambos y queremos que se te la digas al resto del mundo._

_Nadie nunca más sabrá de nuestros nombres, apellidos, profesiones o sobre nuestro futuro. Escapamos, a un lugar imaginable. _

_Queremos que le digas al mundo que hemos desaparecido, pero nunca traten de encontrarnos, porque nunca lo harán. Diles que no lloren por nosotros, que no vale la pena hacerlo por personas que nunca conocieron en realidad quiénes eran. _

_Diles que somos unos bastardos sin gloria para la sociedad, pero nuestra gloria ya la hemos alcanzado. Y…_

_-¿Y…? –Pero Gary no respondía nada- Gary… ¿qué está pasando ahí? _

-¡Estamos en aprietos!...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

_Bueno, es_te capítulo lo veo algo "relleno" en cierta manera. También sé que el capítulo es muy corto, en comparación a los últimos, pero es que no pude avanzar más...¿les digo porque?...ya se acerca la hora en que me vaya despidiendo de ustedes en este fic , y quiero aplicar un dicho de uno de mis contactos:

_"A la raza...¡lo que pida!"_

¿Qué siginifica esto?, bueno, es hora de que vayamos eligiendo el camino final de Ash en sus relaciones amorosas. Mediante un **review**, pueden decirme en qué pareja les gustaría que terminara la historia: ¿**Palletshipping o Pokeshipping**? (aunque no lo crean, tengo un buen método en que quede en Poke también xD).

Son libres de hacerlo o no, pero no quieren opinar o les da igual, pues el final caerá en la idea original que tengo como final.

Millones de gracias a **Alexander Malfoy Black **y a** memoriesofkagome** por los review (:!, aww...aún no me han abandonado , pese a las largos tiempos que tardo en actualizar xD

Hablando un poco más sobre el final, no les aseguro en qué capítulo estará listo, en otras palabras, no sé si se terminará la historia -que no lo creo- o en dos más, etc. Pero eso sí, le doy como máximo veinte capítulos.

Ya saben, les doy "**_el poder_**" de decidir el final de cierta forma, en sus manos mediante el review.

¿Ustedes creen en los finales felices para una serie de tragedias?...¡Yo sí! xD

Muchos saludos y gracias por leer!

P.D: memoriesofkagome, jaja lo sé, como lo de Tracey y Misty, eso lo trataré en el siguiente cap. (:

-**Jazz**


	17. Investigaciones y Resultados

**What Hurts The Most**

**Capitulo 17**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

A 24/abril/2011

* * *

_**Recordando lo último del capítulo anterior...**_

De pronto, el sonido del celular de Jazz se empezó a escuchar.

-¡Es Gary!

-Cómo que ya se había tardado en hablar…-dijo Kellyn. La chica respondió a la llamada.

_-¿Hola? –preguntó Jazz._

_-¡Janitsia Montes de Oca! _

_-Cállate idiota, ¿qué no te he dicho que no juegues con mi nombre? –dijo con enfado- ¿dónde andas?, ¿Ash está contigo?, todos acá están preocupados por ustedes, Oak._

_-Sobre eso quería hablarte. Esta será la última vez que tú y yo hablaremos Jazz, esta es mi carta de despedida de ambos y queremos que se te la digas al resto del mundo._

_Nadie nunca más sabrá de nuestros nombres, apellidos, profesiones o sobre nuestro futuro. Escapamos, a un lugar imaginable. _

_Queremos que le digas al mundo que hemos desaparecido, pero nunca traten de encontrarnos, porque nunca lo harán. Diles que no lloren por nosotros, que no vale la pena hacerlo por personas que nunca conocieron en realidad quiénes eran. _

_Diles que somos unos bastardos sin gloria para la sociedad, pero nuestra gloria ya la hemos alcanzado. Y…_

_-¿Y…? –Pero Gary no respondía nada- Gary… ¿qué está pasando ahí? _

-¡Estamos en aprietos!... –desde el teléfono de Gary, se escuchaban sus gritos de miedo de Ash

**xxxxxxxxx**

**What hurts the most**

Capítulo no. 17

**xxxxxxxxxx**

¿Gary? ¿Gary?... ¡Responde! –Pero no recibió respuesta más que la de un teléfono con llamada finalizada.

-A juzgar por tu mirada linda, creo que esto está peor que nunca –dijo Kellyn seriamente.

-Están en problemas…y si los comparo con veces anteriores, creo que este supera con creces a las otras –dijo la chica de forma pensativa.

-Hay que rastrear la llamada para saber la localización de Oak, esperemos que siga ahí –ordenó Kellyn.

Y así, mientras ellos buscaban la forma de poder localizar al los dos hombres perdidos. Ya parecían más investigadores sin vida debido a que ya eran incontables las veces en que cedían sus propias oportunidades. Sin notarlo sus vidas eran más miserables cada día que pasaban en aquél pueblo.

En la mansión Oak todo era como un teatro cubierto de drama, era una serie de personas infelices pero a la vez preocupadas por el futuro del prójimo. Mientras las autoridades hacían lo posible por encontrar a Ash, una pelirroja con el alma en un hilo se refugió en el jardín de la mansión Oak para pensar un rato sobre varias cosas, sus emociones, su vida actual, el pasado, el presente…todo.

-No es bueno que una dama como tú se encuentre aquí… se supone que deberías ser feliz Misty –le respondió una voz familiar. Cuando Waterflower volteó para ver quién era el portador de aquella voz, esa persona estaba sentada al lado de ella. Demasiado cercano ha decir verdad.

-Desde que llegué aquí esto se ha convertido en un desastre Tracey… empezando por querer a Ash –dijo la pelirroja con rabia.

-Y porqué no te vas de aquí? Quizá estarías mejor sin ver a esa persona que te hiere bastante…

-Hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que no lo haga…no sé si es por él o mis amigos pero, ahora que Ash desapareció con más razón no puedo abandonar este lugar –Los ojos de la chica empezaban a ponerse llorosos, y Tracey odiaba verla así, iba a evitar a toda costa que llorara una vez más por lo que pronto se le ocurrió invitarla a tomar un café en un restaurante del pueblo.

-Aceptas?, anda sirve para que platiquemos con más calma y aclaremos nuestros malos entendidos –Dijo el dibujante con esperanzas de obtener una respuesta positiva.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato –contestó la chica con una ligera sonrisa. Y es que ni ella misma podía creer que iba a estar a solas con Tracey.

Pasaron las horas y llegó al momento soñado para el dibujante. Ya se encontraba enfrente del restaurante que había acordado junto con Misty. Mientras ella, llegaba él esperaba pacientemente sentado en una banca de la calle, miraba pasar personas, autos, de todo. Pero era parte del día a día.

-Te hice esperar mucho? –El chico volteó a sus espaldas para cruzar su mirada con la de la líder del gimnasio. Misty lucía más radiante que nunca, portaba un vestido azul que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules como el cielo. Tracey estaba maravillado con lo que veía.

-Te ves hermosa, Waterflower –fue lo único coherente que pudo decir al verla.

-Supongo que debo de tomar eso como un cumplido –respondió la chica con su clásica indiferencia, pero a su vez no pudiendo ocultar el color carmesí que estaba en sus mejillas. Tracey, al ver que la líder de ciudad Celeste seguía esperando la hora de su entrada al local, se levantó rápidamente de forma algo torpe, cosa que logró hacer que la dama riera de nuevo después de varios días de tristezas.

-Por favor, entra tú primero –dijo el dibujante mientras le abría la puerta a la pelirroja.

-¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías!

En otra parte de la región, ellos dos corrían y corrían, pero seguían perseguidos sin poder hacer que aquellas personas les perdieran la pista.

-Arcanine, a la cascada-ordenó Gary. El pokémon paró su correr ya que las palabras de su amo no le gustaron para nada y es que temía por el agua. Oak entendió el miedo de la criatura por lo que le prometió que estaría bien.

Una vez que llegasen a su destino, el castaño agradeció a Arcanine por la ayuda dada y lo envió a su pokébola para que descansara. El tiempo entre ellos y el enemigo que aún desconocían era muy corto, por lo que Gary no lo pensó dos veces y sólo pidió que Ketchum confiara en él. El maestro aceptó.

Y así , Oak tomó a Ash de su muñeca izquierda para seguir –literalmente- a ciegas un recorrido que no sabía a ciencia cierta sobre lo que pasaría con sus futuros, pero anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que salieran librados de aquellas situación que los estaba atormentando en esos momentos.

-Entra como puedas, ¡rápido! ¡rápido! –El investigador lo empujaba, para que el cuerpo de Ash entrara por aquél espacio. El pelinegro con algunos rasguños logró entrar pese a las heridas que se había hecho. Siguió el turno de Gary, por lo que el otro ayudaba a que Oak entrara al sitio donde él se encontraba.

La situación se dificultaba cada vez más, ya que el castaño se había atorado de uno de sus pies con un objeto que ambos desconocían. El pelinegro no se rindió, pese a que Gary ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para continuar.

Y cuando menos lo pensaron, Oak ya estaba adentro.

-Ash…eres el mismo idiota de siempre –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al nieto del profesor Oak.

-Cállate…dime, ¿estás bien? –preguntó mientras sacudía la camisa del investigador.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Mi mayor preocupación en este momento eres tú, tu bienestar y tu felicidad –Gary se sentó con algo de dificultad al lado del joven Ketchum para llegar peligrosamente hasta su frente y darle un tierno beso en la frente del otro.

Después de ello, Ash decidió abrazarlo de tal manera que hasta podía verse posesivo, y es que era la persona que en realidad amaba y hace poco que lo acabó de entender.

-Te amo-dijo el castaño para unir sus labios con los de el pelinegro.

En una mansión de pueblo Paleta ya no era necesario tocar la puerta principal, ya que podían entrar por voluntad propia debido a que la puerta de la mansión Oak se encontraba abierta. Ambos temblaban al pensar en revelar la verdadera causa del extraño extravío de Ash, pero a la vez era necesario hacerlo, para esperanzar a todos y traer la felicidad que se había escapado.

El pokémon ranger y la investigadora se toparon en la sala principal con una Delia con una cara de preocupación y un Samuel sumamente molesto con la grosería que se le hizo al no responder a sus llamadas.

Pero antes de las preguntas y los sermones, decidieron que ellos empezarían la conversación.

-Hemos investigado por nuestra cuenta y tenemos información sobre el extravío, pero necesitamos que estén lo más tranquilos que puedan ante lo que les digamos –dijo Kellyn mientras miraba a Samuel y Delia.

Los mayores siguieron la orden del ojiazul, logrando tener aunque sea un poco de serenidad en sus rostros. Y desde ese momento se empezó a narrar un resumen sobre lo que había pasado y la situación actual que se enfrentaba, por lo que había actuar de inmediato.

_Que Ash estaba desaparecido gracias a Gary._

_Que ambos acordaron en escapar para no volver a ver a Pueblo Paleta y a todos sus conocidos._

_Y sobre todo… que eran dos personas que se amaban._

Tanto Samuel como Delia actuaron desconcertadamente ante aquellas palabras, y es que no querían entender la realidad de su nieto ó hijo.

No podían perder más tiempo para llegar hacia ellos. Tenían que actuar rápido. Por lo que el par de Altomare pidió que los mayores tomaran un vehículo para que siguieran a la Altaria en que se irían desde los cielos Kelln y Jazz.

Todo estaba tomando forma. El rompecabezas poco a poco se estaba acompletando para revelar los misterios. Aunque claro, siempre será más complicado si esas piezas son sentimientos u emociones.

-¡Eres un tonto Tracey! –decía entre risas la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-¡Y no has visto nada! , espera a que mi primo suba el video a youtube –Hasta él mismo se sería de sí mismo al recordar su caída.

La conexión iba perfecta, Misty se había olvidado aunque sea por un rato de la mala situación por la que estaban pasando. Tracey pensaba en aquella pregunta que quería hacerle y sus piernas temblaban. En un impulso, el dibujante tomó de las manos a la chica para así hacerle la gran pregunta.

-Misty, verás…nos conocemos desde hace años y llevamos una buena relación de amistad pese a todo. Pero me gustaría saber si tu quieras ser… -el pobre no pudo terminar de completar su frase cuando de pronto el celular de ella sonó.

-¡¿Qué Ash qué? ¡En seguida voy! –Waterflower colgó con un brillo en sus ojos ante la noticia que acaba de recibir.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó el ojinegro.

-Tracey, lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir en este momento. Ya saben donde está Ash y van por él –la pelirroja tomó su bolso para así despedirse del dibujante.

-¡Espera! –gritó el chico- ¡Yo te llevo!

-¡Gracias! –sonrió encantada.

Pese a que ella estaba feliz, por dentro él estaba molesto pero a la vez triste, pero no por ella, sino por él ya que pensaba que era un idiota por no poder decirle sus sentimientos verdaderos. Cuando tenía todo en charola de plata fue interrumpido y todo el esfuerzo se fue por la basura.

"_Misty, algún día serás mía…el día en que dejé de ser tan cobarde"_ –pensaba mientras manejaba por la ruta indicada por Delia desde el teléfono.

Treinta minutos después, ya estaban todos reunidos: Los de altomare, Delia, Samuel y finalmente Misty y Tracey.

-No están aquí –dijo Jazz al buscar con altaria por los alrededores.

-Ninguno de los dos contesta el teléfono –respondió Delia al haber hecho intentos fallidos.

-Entonces necesitamos rastrearlos –dijo Kellyn mientras buscaba un pokémon que podría ayudarles con la búsqueda.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bien, me tomó un año para continuar esta historia. Gracias a todos los que hasta la fecha siguen leyendo esta cosa llena de errores por donde sea, pero a su vez esta hecha con mucho amor.

Gracias especiales a **angg** ya que me motivó a traerles este capítulo nuevo que acaban de leer.

Y necesito ayuda...**conocen a algún pokémon que sepa rastrear?**...no recuerdo ninguno. Si saben de alguno, haganmelo saber por medio de un Review.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno, espero leerlos pronto.

**_-Jazz_**


	18. El acto final: Parte I

_**W**_hat _**h**_urts _**t**_he _**m**_ost.

**Capitulo 18: El acto final, parte I  
**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

* * *

_-Entonces necesitamos rastrearlos –dijo Kellyn mientras buscaba un pokémon que podría ayudarles con la búsqueda._

-Ni te molestes, tengo la opción perfecta –dijo la oficial Jenny recién llegada mientras sacaba de su pokebola a Arcanine.

-Pika… -la criatura amarilla chilló para tomar un poco de atención del resto. El Pokemon Ranger sonrió al ver que el pokémon quería ayudar para así poder volver a ver a su amo.

-De acuerdo Pikachu, tú serás mi guía en esta búsqueda, ¿vale? –Comentó el ojiazul una vez que Jenny dio la orden para comenzar la misión.

Dos pokémon buscando pistas para tratar de descifrar lo que hasta ahora era un extravío acompañado de un líder y unas cuantas personas más. Por un lado eran Jenny, Misty , Delia y Tracey, mientras que por el otro estaban Kellyn, Jazz y el Profesor Samuel Oak siendo guiados por Pikachu, aunque al parecer su modo de rastreo era menos preciso.

El primer equipo llegó a una cascada que desconocían hasta la fecha, pero el instinto de Arcanine decía que estaban aquí. Todos empezaron a gritar los nombres de Ash y Gary una y otra vez, pero no aparecían. No importaba, seguían buscando en los alrededores. Poco tiempo después se les unió el segundo equipo con el cuál Pikachu de nueva cuenta puso en práctica su rastreo para poder encontrar a su amo.

La criatura rápidamente brincó varias rocas y obstáculos que se le ponían en frente hasta llegar detrás de la cascada donde se escondía un pequeño lugar para entrar a un breve espacio.

-PIKAAAAAA –Gritó el pokémon al ver a su amo. Corrió hacia sus brazos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Pikachu! , amigo –lo abrazó como si no lo hubiese visto en años- pensé que nunca volvería a verte –contestó el pelinegro nostálgico.

-Parece que Arcanine falló un poco esta vez- dijo Jenny acompañada del resto.

El reencuentro de nuevo. Abrazos abundaron y uno que otro beso en la mejilla por parte de las chicas hacia Ash y Gary. Todo parecía tener un final feliz y regresar todos de nuevo a sus hogares pero no contaban con que el enemigo los tenía rodeados.

Era el equipo Rocket teniendo como líderes de toda la tropa a Jessie, James y Meowth.

-No crean que venimos aquí por nada, el jefe tiene un deseo y nosotros lo haremos realidad –dijo la pelirroja con aires de grandeza.

-Siempre han fracasado idiotas, no hay manera de que nos ganen - el Oak menor sacó de sus pokebolas a todos sus pokémon, seguido de Ash, Misty y todos los aliados.

-No somos los mismos –sonrió hipócritamente James.

Y con ese intercambio de palabras se desató lo que era todo un campo de batalla. Truenos, chorros de agua, golpes directos y demás ataques estaban presentes pero para la sorpresa de Ash y compañía, el estilo de batalla de Rocket –sobre todo de Jessie, James y Meowth- había madurado bastante, ya no eran un par de ingenuos que siempre salían volando por el cielo como perdedores. Hoy no. La determinación en sus rostros por lograr cumplir el sueño de su amo era su inspiración a obtener algo mucho mejor.

Doscientos de Rocket contra unos cuantos del equipo de Ash, los pokémon de todos empezaban poco a poco agotarse o ser derrotados pese a todos los esfuerzos que ponían al luchar contra el enemigo.

Al final Rocket tomó toda la ventaja.

-Llegó la hora James –murmuró Jessie a su amigo para ejecutar el ataque final.

El miembro peli azul del equipo Rocket convocó a miles de pokémon capaces de ejecutar cualquiera de los dos ataques.

James pidió que se usara una especie de gas tóxico en el cual no se podía ver y con mucha dificultad para respirar respirar.

La pelirroja ordenó a una manada de criaturas usar "_Somnífero_" a los alrededores.

Eso fue suficiente para separar a todos y dejarlos en malas condiciones. Para ese momento todos ya se encontraban inconscientes.

Los tres líderes del equipo Rocket sonrieron al ser los ganadores de la batalla. Tomaron lo que querían, o mejor dicho a quienes querían para llevárselos con su líder.

**-o-o-o-**

Ash abrió los ojos, nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero lo primero que pudo observar fue a un sujeto de espaldas observando una pantalla gigante que tenía la imagen de pueblo Paleta.

Pese a la fama y a las demás casa que tenía, ése era su hogar.

Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Cuatro cápsulas de vidrio sólido se encontraban en las cuatro esquinas de las paredes con sus seres queridos dentro: Tracey, Misty y Gary.

Pero él no estaba en esas mismas condiciones. Estaba libre, sin ataduras.

-¡Amigos! –gritó al ver al resto inconscientes dentro de las cápsulas.

-Bienvenido hijo… -el sujeto que estaba en frente de la pantalla volteó a ver al pelinegro cara a cara.

Ash no lo podía creer.

-G-Giovanni… -fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento todo el ser de Ash estaba en shock al ver a aquél hombre.

**-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores del bosque se encontraban el resto: Kellyn, Jazz, Delia, Samuel y Jenny. La oficial fue la primera en despertar donde nota que falta la presencia de Ash y compañía. Inmediatamente trata de despertar al resto que al parecer se encontraban algo desconcertados por todo, pero nada grave que hubiese que lamentar.

Al momento que Jenny les dio la noticia era la gota que derramó el vaso y es que al parecer la mala racha no se iba a ir nunca. La oficial decidió llamar a más policías para investigar los alrededores y otros pocos el pueblo.

-Los encontraremos –aseguraba Jenny con toques de esperanza mientras partía con su motocicleta.

**-o-o-o-**

Kellyn y Jazz decidieron regresar a Pueblo Paleta para informar sobre los paraderos de los desaparecidos.

Buscaban por todos los locales, pegaban carteles y hacían todo lo posible por tener un poco de información. Preguntando en un restaurant con algunos de los empleados del lugar, la programación del canal fue bruscamente interrumpida por una imagen de Ash acompañada de un título llamado "_El acto final_".

Tanto ellos como el resto de la población no podían hacer otra cosa que ver con nerviosismo lo que pase mientras que las autoridades hacían todo lo posible para localizar lo que aparentemente era una nave flotante del equipo Rocket.

**-o-o-o-**

En la nave y con todo Kanto, más el resto de las regiones del mundo Pokémon viéndolo a través de los televisores, Giovanni decidió ejecutar su plan… esta vez sin errores.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Lamento que sea tan poquito esta vez, pero esto fue como una introducción a lo que se viene. Gracias por su ayuda y review chicos!, me sirvió de mucho y como vieron usé a Arcanine y un poco a Pikachu, que si recuerdo un poco de los ataques de la rata amarilla, tambén sabe rastrear. Y sino...ahora sabe xD

También puse varios separadores para los cambios de escenario para evitar confusiones...o eso intenté haha.

Los besos, abrazos, yaoi, y todo lo que tenga que ver con amor van más adelante...ya les tocará leer :D

Mil gracias por leer! (:

_-Jazz  
_


	19. El acto final: Parte II

_**W**_hat _**h**_urts _**t**_he _**m**_ost.

**Capitulo 18: El acto final, parte II  
**

**[Pokeshipping/Palletshipping]**

**Disclaimer: Si Pokemon fuera mío, haría que Gary saliera en más capítulos del anime, pero no es así.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, por lo que si no te gusta el Ash/Gary, mejor ni te tomes la molestia en leer. Gracias.**

* * *

_En la nave y con todo Kanto, más el resto de las regiones del mundo Pokémon viéndolo a través de los televisores, Giovanni decidió ejecutar su plan… esta vez sin errores._

-o-o-o-

_**W**_hat _**h**_urts _**t**_he _**m**_ost.

Capítulo 18: El acto final: parte II

**_Nota #2: Capítulo clasificación M por violencia y mención de sexo._**

En la nave, se encontraba un Ash totalmente desconcertado ante la aquella palabra que Giovanni le había dicho.

-H-Hijo… es una broma ¿no es así? –preguntó Ketchum.

-Si te contara todas las fantasías que cumplí con tu madre Delia, te sorprenderías. Es tremenda en la cama –Rió el jefe del equipo Rocket.

-¡Nadie le habla de esa forma a mi madre! –El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a darle un gran golpe de la rabia que sentía por dentro, pero los gritos de sus amigos lo interrumpieron para ejecutar su acción.

-Se me olvidó decirte, intentas golpearme y tus amigos pagan las consecuencias. Míralos, ya con el impactrueno los desperté bastante rápido. No cabe duda que son buena carnada –dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro.

Miró las cuatro cápsulas, sus amigos con dificultad se movían estando muy débiles.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de dejarlos en libertad? Me tienes a mí y eso es más que suficiente –respondió Ash con impotencia en poder hacer nada para liberarlos de las cápsulas.

-Eres tan débil… digno de ser un bastardo imbécil. Cambio de planes –el jefe del equipo Rocket hizo un chasquido con su mano derecha que dio como resultado liberar a Gary, Misty y Tracey de sus respectivas cápsulas, pero inmediatamente los demás empleados de Rocket los encadenaron de muñecas y tobillos.

-A-Ash –sonrió Misty al verlo en buen estado.

-No eres mejor que yo, pero sé que nos puedes ayudar a salir de aquí Ash–dijo Gary con mucha dificultad debido a todas las heridas que tenía.

Tracey ni siquiera estaba consiente.

-Yo… los involucré en esto y aún siguen dándome ánimos, pero que idiotas son –respondió el maestro pokémon con amargura.

-No somos idiotas, porque ni siquiera sabías nada de lo que iba a ocurrir, entiéndelo Ash. Te queremos –la líder de ciudad Celeste le respondió con una sonrisa de confianza hacia Ketchum.

-Me cansé que escuchar sus pláticas de amor y paz, llevo todas estos días siguiéndolos desde que regresaron a Pueblo Paleta, estúpidos adolescentes–el mayor sacó un arma que se encontraba en su saco. Un arma que empezó a intimidar a Ash y compañía.

-Mátame, pero déjalos en libertad –dijo el maestro pokémon tragando saliva.

-No. Yo soy el jefe, yo decido todo lo que se hace aquí. Veamos... ¿quién morirá primero? Tu amigo inconsciente es un digno candidato, ya está más muerto que vivo. Pero es aburrido. Desde el primer día que empecé a rastrearlos siempre tuve en claro a la persona que quería asesinar. La persona que me quitó a lo que más quería… Samuel Oak. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, descubrí que su nieto me es mucho más odioso –Giovanni miraba a Gary con un odio profundo en sus ojos.

-Jamás lo matarás –respondió Ash al ponerse enfrente de Gary para cubrirlo.

-Ese insecto te convirtió en un marica hijo, un marica. Así que, con la poca amabilidad que te tengo a ti, te pido de favor que te alejes de él para así matarlo como se debe –pero Ash no cedía, estaba aferrado a permanecer en ese lugar aunque la vida le costara.

Giovanni una vez más volvió a chasquear sus dedos para que los empleados que se encontraban alrededor invadieran a Ash y así lo movieran del lugar.

-¡Suéltenme! –decía el maestro desesperado, cuando pateaba a uno, cinco sujetos de Rocket venían a completar al sujeto afectado. De tal forma que era imposible que Ash ganara con su propia mano.

-Pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver los rostros de nuevo Giovanni –respondió Gary logrando levantarse del suelo con mucha dificultad, para así enfrentarlo cara a cara. Sin miedos.

-Lo mismo pensaba, pero ya vez. Tuve la ingrata suerte de que tú fueras mi futuro cuñado. En un futuro este mundo se convertirá lleno de fenómenos –el mayor sólo hacía un cara de asco al imaginarse algunas escenas en su cabeza.

-¿En un futuro? , si el fenómeno lo tengo enfrente de mí –contestó el menor de los Oak tratando de mantener su postura firme.

-Imbécil, por eso quiero concederte los honores de matarte –Giovanni se acercó un poco más con el investigador, puso el arma de fuego en la frente de Gary apunto de tirar del gatillo.

-¡No lo hagas padre! –gritó Ash con todas sus fuerzas, rendido ante los sujetos que no lo soltaban.

**Padre**. Una palabra que Ketchum no había dicho desde su infancia.

**Padre**. Una palabra que nunca antes fue dirigida hacia Giovanni.

El jefe de la organización Rocket se alejó del nieto de Samuel y guardó su arma sin decir ninguna sola palabra.

Eran unos momentos con un gran silencio incómodo donde todas las miradas se centraban en él.

-S-Suelten al chico ahora y se vayan todos los empleados en este momentos–ordenó el líder.

Los empleados obedecieron inmediatamente la orden y soltaron al joven bruscamente, tirándolo al suelo. Bastaron unos minutos para que las cuatro paredes sólo se encontraran el detestable nieto de Oak, una chica pelirroja, un sujeto inconsciente y su hijo Ash.

-Padre, lamento haberte decepcionado. Pero tú lo hiciste lo mismo hace más de diez años. Nunca tuviste idea de todo lo que tuve que lidiar con las personas que me preguntaban por ti. Sufría mucho –dijo Ash.

-¿Entiendes la razón por la que debo de matarte a ti, hijo? Tú eres lo único ético y cariñoso que me queda en este miserable mundo. Simplemente… no puedo lidiar con las emociones débiles y las cosas que me aten a ello –respondió mientras caminaba hacia a Ash.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto, llevar este estilo de vida, podemos comenzar todo desde cero si nos lo proponemos –Ketchum sonreía con esperanzas.

Ash clavó su mirada en un Gary con heridas por todas partes, corrió lo más pronto que pudo para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Odiaba verlo en ese estado.

-Gary ¿qué te han hecho?–preguntó el pelinegro tomándolo entre sus brazos para sentarlo, arrancó un pedazo de su camiseta para tratar de frenar la gran cantidad de sangre que salía desde la pierna derecha del investigador.

-No es nada, en verdad –Oak fingía para no preocupar más a su persona favorita.

-Claro que lo es, necesitamos un doctor lo más pronto posible. Verás que pronto estarás bien y viajaremos por todo el mundo, como prometimos alguna vez –Ash trataba de darle ánimos pero cada minuto que pasaba, Gary se sentía más débil.

-Hora de morir, Oak. Gary Oak-para sorpresa de ambos, Giovanni se encontraba al lado de ambos junto con su arma de fuego que señalaba hacia el pecho de Gary.

-NO. Yo lo amo, si vas a matar, hazlo conmigo primero. Al parecer no te pude hacer cambiar de parecer… ¿qué estás esperando para disparar? –decía Ash con sus ojos cerrados, totalmente resignado a que su padre disparara en cualquier momento.

-o-o-o-

-Entren con cuidado... –decía la oficial Jenny infiltrándose con su equipo en la gran nave de Rocket.

Había cientos de trampas que esquivar o atacar, el lugar estaba tan bien asegurado que hasta dar pasos seguros era difícil de descifrar.

El plan de Jenny iba conforme lo había planeado, incluso cuando se enfrentaron con algunos miembros de la organización la sangre del enemigo y la de sí mismos habían sido una evidencia de todo lo que se tenía que hacer para poder lograr su cometido.

Un último obstáculo estaba enfrente de ellos, esta vez no eran explosivos, pokémon o personas, sino una gran puerta construida de un material tan sólido que a simple vista pareciera que iba a ser algo difícil de romper.

-Sigan atacado la puerta, las víctimas se encuentran dentro de ese sitio –dijo la oficial.

-o-o-o-

Ash pedía que lo matara, pero Giovanni seguía incapaz de tirar del gatillo del arma para lanzar la bala.

El ambiente estaba tenso, la cámara que estaba dando la señal a cada uno de los televisores de todas las regiones pokémon, tomaba la imagen de Ketchum, Oak y el líder de Rocket. Ella había logrado zafarse de las cadenas, era como un fantasma en ese momento, las cosas estaban a su favor. Misty ya con más fuerzas caminó sigilosamente hacia las espaldas de Giovanni con la esperanza de ponerle un alto a Giovanni.

Ash abrió los ojos y miró como la chica se acercaba a su padre, no sabía si dar una sonrisa o morirse de nervios ante lo que a ella le pudiera pasar. No quería decirle ninguna sola palabra para perjudicarla o que Giovanni se diera cuenta de su presencia por lo que dejó que las miradas rápidas que se cruzaban entre ambos hablaran por sí mismas.

La líder de ciudad Celeste ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del mayor. Con una vara de metal que había encontrado. Estaba a punto de atacarlo en la cabeza, pero los reflejos del líder de Rocket fueron mucho más rápidos que la propia Misty. El mayor guardó su arma para que luego detuviera el golpe tomando la vara con su mano izquierda y aventó a la chica bruscamente hacia donde se encontraban Oak y Ketchum.

-Juro que pude haber caído en su trampa, si tu cara de imbécil –dirigiéndose a Ash- no la hubiera revelado señorita – dijo.

-Lamento ser tan estúpido Misty… -se disculpó el pelinegro cabizbajo. Poco a poco estaba cayendo en las palabras que su padre le decía.

-No Ash, tranquilo. No es tu culpa –excusó Misty.

-o-o-o-

-¡Esto es lo último para llegar al objetivo chicos!... pokémon ¡ataquen! –las criaturas atacaron como se les ordenó dando como resultado un gran agujero para entrar en la habitación donde se encontraban las víctimas.

Giovanni vio que los oficiales empezaban a llegar, tanto Ash como Gary estaban distraídos. Sin pensarlo más, tomó su arma, apuntando hacia el investigador pokémon y tiró del gatillo.

De repente el gran humo que habían creado los ataques de las criaturas de los oficiales inundó toda la habitación, haciendo que no se viera nada.

-Queda detenido por secuestro y demás violaciones a la ley Giovanni –Jenny por suerte lo encontró y lo esposó de ambas muñecas.

A Giovanni ya no le importaba nada, sonreía al pensar que había matado a uno de los estorbos más grandes que había tenido durante días: Gary Oak.

Ya cuando el humo se haya ido, aseguraba con festejar la victoria de haber ganado la batalla.

Los otros oficiales buscaban a las víctimas pero no los encontraban.

Se podía escuchar a Ash gritando "¡Ayuda!" con la voz quebrantada. Cuando Jenny escuchó los gritos de auxilio desesperados del maestro pokémon sabía que algo terrible había pasado. Peor que las situaciones anteriores… una muerte.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews y bueno, esperen pronto el final (y quizá el epílogo, no estoy muy segura).

_**-Jazz**_


End file.
